Follow the Rules
by Idabrat
Summary: The rules matter. Even the stupid ones. Do not anger The Lunatic, The Architect, or The Powerhouse and you get to keep the house and a million dollars, along with some...other...perks. AU Dean/Seth/Roman ghost fic! (Sharing but no slash)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok So I watched Thirteen Ghosts over the weekend and this story stemmed from it. Its not going to be more then 8 or so chapters just a forewarning but let me know what you think ;p Ohh this first chapter gets a little icky at the end.**

* * *

><p>"Ok so all we have to do to stay in this house is follow some stupid rules that make no sense?" Summer Rae said snapping a piece of gum and twirling her bleached blond hair around a finger.<p>

"Correct." The reply came from the lawyer sitting across the table form herself and Eva Marie, her best friend.

"And if we do that for a month we get to have the house along with half a million bucks each?" The redhead asked trying to look smart but failing miserably.

"Also correct. The lawyer replied barely refraining from rolling his eyes. He would bet his months salary on these two idiots not making on night despite the fact that they were hot.

"Well ok what are these rules?" The red head asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"They are all printed out here." The lawyer said sliding two pieces of paper over to the two girls before standing up. "If you will excuse me I have to get back to the office." He said picking up his briefcase, placing two sets of keys on the table and heading toward the front door.

"But how will you know if we don't follow any of these rules?" The blond asked popping her gum again and rolling her eyes as she skimmed the paper.

"My clients will know." The lawyer stated matter of factly before heading out the door.

"Don't touch the stuffed yorkie? What the fuck kind of rule is that?" Eva asked heading into the living room of the house with Summer on her heels.

"No fucking clue." The blond said kicking said stuff animal across the room. "Probably the same as don't touch the switchblade."

"Which is just as dumb as no eating the sushi, and don't go into the basement after dark." Eva said rolling her eyes and going into the kitchen.

"How the fuck will they know if we do any of this shit anyway? I don't see any cameras or anything." Summer said taking the tray of sushi out of the refrigerator and putting it on the table.

"They wont all this is just bullshit. Did you see how uninterested that lawyer was? He didn't even look our way really." Eva huffed out taking a piece of the sushi off the plate and popping it in her mouth.

"Yeah I don't know this shit is dumb. It's probably not even real. We may as well eat the free sushi tonight." Summer laughed taking a piece also.

"Want to watch a movie? That TV had to be 70 inches." Eva squealed picking up the plate and taking it to the living room, setting it down on the coffee table before moving the bookcase on the wall filled with DVD's.

"What do you want to watch?" Eva asked her best friend as Summer flopped down on the couch and stuffed another piece of sushi into her mouth.

"How about the notebook?" Eva asked holding up the movie and Summer nodded. She carried the movie over to the DVD player and put it into the device, picking up a switchblade that had been lying on top of the DVD player.

"I found the knife." She giggled, throwing the object onto the coffee table and sitting down on top of Summer's legs, both watching the movie and eating the sushi until the fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So how do you think they did?" Randy asked his colleague as he started activating cameras inside their experimental house from his computer.<p>

"Not sure. We'll find out soon enough though." Hunter replied sliding his own chair next to Randy and clicking his tongue at the sight of the two girls asleep on the couch with the plate that held the sushi empty in front of them on the coffee table.

"Well they can't listen for shit. Maybe they will get a pass for having tits ass and a pretty face." Randy grunted as he finished switching on the cameras.

"They moved the dog and the knife too." Hunter chuckled scanning the camera's but stopping his gaze on the one that was showing the kitchen as the door to the basement swung open and then shut a few seconds later.

"I don't get why they do that." Randy laughed shaking his head as the refrigerator door opened and then slammed shut violently a few seconds later.

"Well they know the sushi is gone." Hunter laughed scanning the cameras for any kind of movement and pointed to the screen that showed the living room when the knife lifted off the coffee table.

"And they know the knife was moved, along with the dog." Randy stated watching the stuffed dog lift off the floor and its sides depressed as if someone were hugging it before it floated into the kitchen and set down on the table.

"And it looks like they don't get a pass because of the tits ass and face." Hunter said watching the knife flip open and embed itself in the chest of the redhead, get pulled out and embedded again and again before slashing across her throat, as the blond was lifted off the couch and thrown through the coffee table. He watched her stumble to her feet before her body moved backward through the air, bending in half before she landed on the floor, and rolled over, raising slowly to her knees before her head slammed into the floor, her skull shattering.

"I'll go call the clean up crew, you contact the next candidate." Randy said turning away from the monitors and picking up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you waited until now to tell me you couldn't come with me!" Addisin Goodnight growled into her phone as she sat on the side of the road along the coast of Florida in her car. "You couldn't have told me thirteen hours ago before I left to drive down here?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know until this morning! And then things got crazy at the hospital and I haven't had a free minute since!" The voice of her cousin yelled back at her, bringing a smile to Addisin's lips. She and her cousin should have been sisters the way they fought and made up even though Addisin had been adopted into the family.

"Ok Kels I get it. But ugh this is going to suck without you!" Addie pouted, making Kelly laugh on the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry I wanted to go with you you know that, but I just can't leave right now." Kelly sighed before growling into the phone. "I have to go Addi be careful." She said and hung up.

Addisin blew out a breath and pulled the car back on the road, smiling when she read there was only forty minutes left to her destination. She knew it was probably a fake contest and there was some clause somewhere that said she would never be able to walk away with the house or the money, but the month's all expenses paid vacation at a house that sat along a beach known as 'The Shield House' was more then she could resist when she agreed to it.

She hit a small town twenty minutes later, and pulled up at a small grocery store to stop for needed supplies. The card that she had been mailed prior to setting out for the small out of the way coastal town was loaded with her first thousand dollars, and another thousand would be deposited on the card every two weeks as long as she was still in the contest. If she failed out for whatever reason she would have to return the card but if she managed to win it was part of the million prize.

She grabbed a shopping cart and started down the isles picking up things she would need, hoping that the kitchen had trays and pans so she could bake. She owned a bakery back in her home town; it was her passion and escape. There was no better feeling to her then being able to brighten someone else's day with once of her confections. She knew her employees would handle the business for her while she was away; they all shared her passion so she wasn't worried about her customers going without their indulgences.

Addisin strolled down the baking isle grabbing flour, sugar, baking powder and soda, and all the rest of the stuff that she needed to feed her passion, before getting coffee, creamer, milk, bread, bacon, and eggs before heading to the check out, grabbing a couple of cases of diet Pepsi on her way past. She pushed the cart up to the checkout and started unloading.

"Well yours is a new face." The woman behind the register said with a smile as she started scanning Addisin's items.

"Yeah I'm…on vacation for a bit." Addi said smiling back at the woman.

"That's fun, are you staying at the hotel in town? No that can't be right with all this stuff. Relatives?" The woman asked smiling at Addi again.

"No I'm staying in The Shield House…" Addisin started but cut off when the woman dropped the eggs she scanning onto the counter and she heard several of them break.

"Ohh…I'm sorry we'll get you another carton of eggs." The woman said her hands shaking as she bagged up the groceries, and accepted the card Addisin held out to her.

"Is everything ok?" Addisin asked warily taking the card back from the shaking woman's hands.

"Yes fine. Everything is fine." The woman said quickly packing up the items and handing the bags to Addisin and turning to the next customer.

"Well thank you I'm sure I'll be back soon." Addi said and she thought the woman looked a little sad as she nodded and waved. She shrugged it off and carried the bags out to her car, putting them in the back seat before driving out of town toward the house. Twenty minutes later found her turning onto a dirt road as per the GPS. She followed the road for about a mile before frowning and thinking the GPS had gone wonky on her before she crested a hill and the house came into view.

"Wow." She breathed taking in the cream colored two story Victorian house with a wrap around porch and light blue shutters. It looked like it had just come out the pages of a magazine and the view of the ocean not far behind the house was amazing.

"This might not be so bad after all." She murmured to herself parking her car in the driveway next to a very expensive looking BMW SUV.

"You must be Addisin Goodnight." A man in a crisp looking business suit said rising from one of the cushy chairs on the porch and making his way to the top of the steps, his eyes taking in Addi's small form as she climbed up stairs.

"Yes sir." She replied, holding out her hand, surprised when he took it and pressed a kiss to the back of her knuckles.

"Manners. I like that. My name is David Otunga and I'm the lawyer for the proprietors of the contest. Shall I give you a tour?" The man said smiling as he released her hand and swept his arm toward the door.

"That would be great, thank you." Addisin smiled stepping though the door that David held open for her and whistling low at the living room of the house, a beautiful wooden staircase running up the back wall. She ran her hand over a brand new looking cream sectional couch as she walked by it, noting the coffee table sitting in front of it also looked brand new, and she loved the way the hard wood floors gleamed.

"Wow this is amazing and it's only the living room. This can't be a real contest there is no way anyone would just give this house away, its just way too perfect." Addi laughed looking at the lawyer as he smiled.

"I assure you the contest is real and should manage to win; the place will be yours along with the money." David smiled already liking this candidate. She was the first one out of all of them that hadn't questioned the money but the house instead.

"That's insane. What exactly does the contest entail though?" She asked really curious for the first time about the prospect of owning the place and images of having another bakery in the small town she just left danced in her brain.

"It's simple really; you just need to follow the rules set out for you by my employers." David said flashing a smile and stepping into the kitchen, raising an eye brow as Addi stopped dead in her tracks and squealed.

"Ohh. My. God." Addi breathed walking forward and setting her hands on the black marble counters, running a finger over it softly, before turning to the almost new looking Viking appliances. "This place is a dream come true." She said in awe shaking her head looking up at the pot rack hanging over the top of the island with copper pots and pans hanging off it. Sure she would need a chair to get anything down but she could deal with that, she had been five feet tall since she was 15 and was used to climbing on things.

"You like to cook?" David asked, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at the basement door quickly before turning his eyes back to Addisin.

"I'm a baker by profession, a pastry chef if you will, but I love cooking also. This kitchen is a dream come true are you sure they are actually giving this house away?" She giggled looking around the room and opening a door to a walk in pantry roughly the size of her bedroom in her apartment at home, squealing again when she found it almost fully stocked, with cookie sheets, cupcake tins, bread pans, and various shapes and sizes of cake pans lining a set of shelves.

"I'm glad you are enjoying the house would you like to see the rest?" David chuckled leading her toward the living room, taking her though a formal dining room and a fully equipped home gym, showing her a full bath with a shower on the lower floor before climbing the stairs.

"The master bedroom is at the back of the hall and there are three guest rooms here along with another full bath." David said opening doors and letting her peek at everything before stopping in front of the master bedroom, opening the door slowly and letting her move though in front of him.

"Ohh my god." Addi breathed taking the dark cherry bedroom set and floor to ceiling windows facing the ocean, the bed sitting so that it was looking out at the view and the TV was mounted to the wall above the windows.

"This is incredible." She murmured even liking the purple and grey sheets and comforter on the king size sleigh bed.

"The best part is through that door though." David smirked watching Addisin move over to the door and push it open, squealing again, as she took in the white marble bathroom, separate slate shower and Jacuzzi tub set just under another window that looked out across the ocean.

"This house is incredible." She said shaking her head as she moved back over to David.

"I'm glad you like it, shall we go over the rules?" He asked making his way down to the kitchen at her nod and opened his briefcase as they sat at the small table in the breakfast nook.

"The contest is simple, you stay in the house and do not break any of the rules printed here unless invited to do so." David said sliding a piece of paper over to her. "Any questions?"

"Um. How will I know if I'm invited to break any of the rules? And who would be doing the inviting?" She asked looking over the paper, looking at some of the things printed there like they were aliens.

"You'll know." David said smiling as he put a set of keys on the table, before grabbing his briefcase and heading for the door.

"Thank you for the tour. I would usually offer you a brownie or some kind of sweet but I don't have anything made right now." She said shaking her head while eyeing the oven.

"You can drop something off to me at the office tomorrow and I wouldn't complain about it." David chuckled glancing at the door to the basement again before heading out of the house.

"One batch of chewy fudge brownies coming right up." Addisin said happily looking at one of the pans over the island, reaching her hand toward it before laughing at how much distance there was between her finger tips and the pot she wanted.

"I'll grab it after I get everything else." She chuckled shaking her head as she moved into the pantry grabbing everything she needed and stacking it in the pan she needed for the batter before going back into the kitchen. She set the pan down and unpacked it before she started, her hand frozen in midair reaching for the flour bag at seeing the pot she had wanted sitting on the counter.

"David must have come back." She muttered to herself shaking her head as she moved the pot over to the stove and broke up a chocolate bar into it, when she got the feeling she was being watched and turned around from the stove, scanning the room quickly. She added a bit of milk and butter to it before turning it on low heat, thinking about how even if David came back there was no way he knew that she wanted that pot and she was freaking herself right the fuck out as she turned the oven on. She was mixing up the rest of the batter when the feeling she was being watched came back again.

"David?" She called out stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room, peeking out the door and seeing no other cars but hers in the drive.

"Ok this is getting weird." She muttered wrapping her arms around her stomach and going back to the kitchen, adding the melted chocolate mixture to the batter before putting it in the pan and setting it in the oven.

"I need to get the stuff out of my car." She said aloud, having a bad habit of not only talking to but also answering herself as she went out and started bringing the stuff in her car up the stairs on the porch.

She set her suitcase down by the steps, smiling at the little stuffed yorkie dog that was sitting three stairs up from the bottom on the side by the wall and took the grocery bags into the kitchen.

"That's going to be weird." She murmured to herself eyeing a large plate of sushi sitting on one of the shelves in the refrigerator, remembering the no touching it rule and hoping that one changed before the stuff went bad as she set the new carton of eggs in the fridge under the old one and put the package of bacon into one of the drawers. She put the rest of the stuff away quickly and put the dishes she used into the dishwasher as the timer on the oven beeped.

"And we have brownies." She said opening the oven and carefully taking the pan out, setting it on top of the oven to cool, almost dropping the pan when she felt something brush along her lower back, and she whipped around, pressing against the oven, but didn't see anything.

"Product of my over active imagination and a house I'm not used too." She whispered to herself, putting her hand on her chest in an effort to keep her heart inside her body as she went into the living room and carried her suitcase up the steps and into the bedroom. She looked out at the sun setting across the ocean for a few minutes before opening her suitcase and pulling out her sleep shirt, striping out of her clothes and pulling the shirt over her head. The shirt was old, soft and hit her just under her ass and she loved the thing.

She headed back downstairs and turned the now cooled brownie pan upside down on some wax paper she laid out on the counter and cut them into pieces, before grabbing one and heading into the living room. She was beat from the drive and figured she would just watch a movie before she went to bed. She scanned the movies on the bookshelf before she laughed and took one out, carrying it over to the DVD player.

She popped it open and frowned when there was a DVD already in it. Addi pulled it out before putting hers in and making a face at the title, dropping it on top of the DVD player before laying down on the sectional, and laughing as one of her favorite movies 'Ernest Scared Stupid' started playing.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how this one did." Hunter said switching on the cameras to the house as Randy stepped up beside him.<p>

"What's that on the counter?" Randy asked squinting at the monitor that was showing the kitchen as the door swung open and then shut a few seconds later. He watched one of whatever it was lift off the counter and half of it disappeared quickly before it moved about a foot to the left and the rest disappeared.

"Something edible it looks like." Hunter laughed watching three more of the objects lift off the counter and then disappear before the refrigerator door opened and the plate of sushi floated out and set down on the counter.

"Well this one lasted longer then all the rest have." Randy stated scratching his chin, looking at the monitor that showed the living room, taking in the girls form sleeping on the couch. "She is almost polar oposite of all the rest. She looks like she's short too. What's that black spot on the inside of her ankle can you tell?"

"No I can't see it clearly hang on." Hunter said messing with the keyboard, and the frame of her ankle popped up on another screen and enlarged, showing a little black paw print tattoo. "Cute. The Architect will like that." He laughed closing out the image and scanning over the camera's looking for movement after seeing the plate of sushi was now empty.

"Here." Randy said pointing at the screen showing the bathroom and the switchblade floating though the air, disappearing off the edge of that monitor and showing up on the one in the living room.

"And it looks like this one strikes out too." Randy said shaking his head as he watched the knife flip open and move toward the couch, hovering over the girls form before arcing toward her body.

"Maybe not." Hunter murmured watching the shirt fall open over the girl's chest after having been sliced down the middle from neck to hem, the knife hovering above her body again. "We may have found a winner." He said watching as the girls body lifted into the air. Her leg with the tattoo on it lifted into the air and turned as if someone was looking at the marking before dropping back down and her body moved up the steps. The yorkie dog lifted into the air after she passed it and its sides depressed again as it moved up the steps also, the door at the end of the hall opening as the girl's body and the toy floated through and over to the bed.

The two men watched the comforter and sheet draw back and the knife flip open again slashing the shirt from neck to hem under her body and along the shoulders and arms. The pieces sliding to the floor. They watched her body lower to the bed and the sheet come up and tuck in just over her breasts, the yorkie dog finding its place next to her on the bed before the door to the room closed a few seconds later.

"Maybe we did. I wonder if they will come out in the day now." Randy chucked as the bedroom door opened again and the covers pulled back once more, the girl's panties sliding down her legs and off her body before disappearing and the covers were tucked back in around her body. The knife appeared and floated down to rest on top of the night stand before the door shut once more. Both men laughed as six more of the objects on the counter disappeared quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the response to the opening of this story was incredible…the most I've had on a story yet, so thank you all. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Let me know what you think!<strong>

**I think I need to kill stupid Diva's more often in my opening chapters…**

**Wonky is actually in MS Words dictionary jusst FYI.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy freaking ohh my god I love you people for leaving me reviews. And yes the yorkie belongs to Seth. And thank you to the first time reviewers and thank you to my drug dealers that always feed my addiction I love you guys! I'm a little nervous about this story now...I hope it lives up to your expatiations...#lolscaredauthor (Its kind of like lolcenawins)**

* * *

><p>Addisin stretched, blinking her eyes several times against the sunlight streaming into the room, before groaning and pulling the covers up over her head.<p>

"Wait I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on the couch last night." She mumbled poking her head back out from under the covers, screaming when she came face to face with the toy Yorkie that had been on the stairs yesterday.

"I swear I never touched that." She said out loud to no one as she threw the covers back and scrambled out of the bed.

"And I know I didn't get in that bed naked." She muttered putting her hands on her hips as her eyes landed on the shreds of her shirt on the floor by her bed.

"What the fuck!" She screeched picking up the remains of her shirt and hugging it to her chest.

"I don't know who you are or when you were in here but you owe me a damn new shirt!" She screamed throwing the remains of her beloved shirt down and kicking them across the floor. "And some new panties!" She added moving toward the bathroom. She showered quickly and dressed, before picking up the remains of her shirt and heading down the stairs. If this was the clause in the contest she would put up with it as long as she wasn't violated. She wasn't shy about her body and if showing it to some strangers trying to freak her out during the night by stripping her was going to let her keep the house then she would just sleep naked from now on. Game fucking on bitches.

"I didn't touch that." She said crossing her arms, seeing the plate the sushi had been on sitting empty on the counter. "And who ate my brownies!" She shouted throwing the pieces of the shirt into the trash can.

"I hope you enjoyed them at least." She muttered shaking her head as she packed what was left of them into a plastic bag, putting the plate into the dishwasher and starting it, before picking up the bag and heading out to her car. She was going to tell David that she wasn't the one that moved the dog and ate the sushi and hope he believed her even though she knew it would be far fetched. But he was working for the people putting the contest on so surely he would know that the other people had done those things.

Addi drove to the small town, playing over her speech in her head as she parked in the lot of the law firm and climbed out of her car, taking the bag of brownies with her.

"Hi um, is there any way I could see Mr. Otunga please?" She asked the black haired receptionist whose name plate read A.J Lee.

"Have you got an appointment my little English muffin?" A.J. asked smiling at Addi brightly.

"No I haven't. It's sort of an emergency." Addi mumbled trying not to laugh at the nick name she had just been given.

"Hang on crumpet let me see if he's free." The woman said skipping down the hall and disappearing through one of the office doors. "Go right on through that door." She said coming back out a minute later and point Addisin down the hallway.

"Thank you." Addi said smiling as she moved down the hall and into the office.

"Addisin!" David smiled at seeing the woman make it through the night.

"Good morning." Addi smiled taking David's hand when he extended it and laughing as he kissed her knuckles again.

"What brings you by this morning?" He asked her motioning to the seat across from his desk.

"Well I brought you brownies." She smiled setting the bag down on his desk.

"Well thank you sweetie." He said opening the bag and taking one of the brownies out, his eyebrows shooting up as he bit into it. "Well I can see why you own a bakery." He said quickly eating the rest of the brownie. "How was your first night in the house?"

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Does anyone else have a key to the house or…anything?" She asked slowly.

"You and I are the only ones with keys. Why do you ask?" David asked her raising an eyebrow.

"The toy dog was moved and the sushi was gone and I didn't touch either of them." She blurted, cringing at how dumb that sounded.

"I see. Where did the dog end up if you don't mind me asking?" David said taking a second brownie and eating it quickly.

"It was in the bed with me." She said and made another face at how _that_ sounded.

"I see. Did you see the knife anywhere?" The lawyer asked closing the bag and putting on the far corner of his desk. "Those are dangerous by the way." He laughed.

"No I don't recall seeing a switchblade anywhere last night." She said slowly thinking about how her shirt had been sliced.

"Hang on just a second let me make a phone call, but I believe you didn't move those things." David told her picking up the phone on his desk.

"Yes she's here." David said laughing when a voice spoke on the other end of the line, and she tried her best not to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help hearing her name, they, get past, parentage, naked and kitchen come through the line before David hung up.

"Well it appears that you have been invited to touch the dog and the knife already, so you don't have to worry about those rules any longer." He told her eyeing the bag sitting on the corner of his desk once more.

"Um. Ok. Would it be alright if I put a security chain on the door?" She asked shifting a little uncomfortably in the chair.

"Why would you need to do that?" David asked finally giving in and taking a third brownie out of the bag.

"Well the house is kind of in the middle of nowhere and I'm a woman staying in it alone. And I'm not exactly huge as you can see." She said noting the corner of David's lips turn up just slightly when she said she was alone.

"Of course of course. If you need to do that to feel safe then yes it's alright. There are three access points in the house, the front door the back door and there's a third door in the basement. Just remember the rule and do not be down there after dark." He told her, eyeing her small frame while taking a forth brownie and devouring it. "I do hope you win that contest so I can keep getting these from you." He laughed.

"I hope so too. That house is amazing." She said smiling. "And I would love to open a second bakery here." Addi finished as she stood up and left the office waving to A.J. as she left the building and headed for the little store again to get chains for the doors. She found them quickly, got a package of ground beef to make lasagna, and turned for the front of the store but a candle display caught her eye and she headed toward it. She found a lilac scented candle and added it to her basket before heading to the checkout.

"Hi…Ohh goodness. Did you not find the house yesterday sweetie?" The woman behind the register said, surprise written all over her face as she saw Addi standing there.

"No I found it, the house is beautiful. I think I'm going to enjoy staying there." Addisin said smiling at the woman as she scanned the lock and the candle, handing over the card to pay for them.

"Well I do hope you are right." The woman said smiling brightly for the first time since Addisin left the store yesterday, as watched the young woman walk out of the store to her car.

"Home sweet home." Addi smirked as she pulled into the driveway 20 minutes later and headed into the house. She stopped in her tracks and blinked a few times as she entered the kitchen not believing what she was looking at. The wax paper the brownies had been sitting on was shredded on the counter, every cabinet was open and the contents shuffled as if someone was looking for something, and the bowl she had used yesterday was sitting half full on the island, the bag of flour pushed over and spilling onto the floor as if someone had started to make something, got frustrated and slapped the bag over before giving up and walking away.

"What the actual fuck." She mumbled to herself, putting the bag down on a clean part of the island, and rounding the other side stopping again at the sight of a set of what looked like very large combat boot prints walking toward the basement door in the flour that had dusted onto the floor.

"Ok, let's see you get past this." She growled grabbing one of the security chains out of the bag and digging around until she found a drill on one of the bottom shelves in the pantry before heading down the steps to the basement.

"Alright this is a little weird." Addisin muttered stopping on the last step and taking in the basement. It was empty except for what looked like two glass rooms on opposite sides of the floor, the larger being on the right, the washer and dryer sitting next to it near the door leading out. The glass had what looked to be Latin writing all over it and she couldn't help the shiver that ran though her body. She had seen that move and she knew how it ended…and what happened in between the beginning and the end.

"But that was just a movie. Maybe the guys doing the contest have a sick sense of humor." She wondered out loud taking the first step toward the door to put the chain on it. She managed to get the chain attached relatively easily, ignoring the feeling like she was being watched, chalking it up to her mind freaking her out because of the glass panes.

She straightened up, sliding the chain into place and locking the door securely, gripping the drill in her hands and got up her courage to walk over to the smaller of the cubes. It looked like there was a complex set of locks on the door of it and the name Jacob was scrawled across the door. She reached her hand up to the glass, jumping, turning and gripping the drill in both hands when she heard a loud thump behind her.

"The house was settling." She whispered moving slowly over to the other, larger cube, looking for anything readable in the glass but finding nothing other then a symbol that looked like a shield etched in the door. The door looked to lock from the inside on this cube which she though was rather odd. She turned to go back up the steps but jerked back around when a flash of red caught her eye in the corner of the room.

"What the fuck are my panties doing in there?" She muttered frowning, and pushing slightly on the door but finding it locked. "Ohh well whatever. I hope you enjoy them." She growled heading back up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Think of the house." She mumbled to herself when she got to the top of the stairs and saw the mess in the kitchen again, deciding to leave it until she got the locks on the other two doors. She grabbed another of the chains and went to the back door, fixing it in place and locking it securely before grabbing the final one out of the bag and heading to the front door.

Addi dropped the chain and the drill onto the sectional, remembering that she left the DVD in the player last night and that was one of her peeves. She popped open the DVD player and set the disk back into its case, finding its place on the shelf once again before skimming though the titles looking for The Notebooks' case, frowning when she couldn't find it but there was a space in the n section.

"Interesting." She mumbled dropping the disk onto the shelf. It wasn't one she liked so she didn't feel real bad about it before picking up the drill and chain and setting about attaching it to the door. She had just finished when she saw a car crest the hill. She set the drill back on the sectional and stepped out the door as the car came to a stop in the drive and a guy who looked about twenty stepped out carrying a platter that looked a lot like the one that held the sushi from last night.

"Well you aren't David." The guy said as he climbed the steps and Addi could feel his gaze sweeping her even though he was wearing mirror sunglasses.

"No I'm not. I'm Addisin." She said and crossed her arms over her chest when the guys head dipped as he got to the porch.

"Jensen. I work for the sushi place in town. Standing order to deliver a plate here to David every day." He said gesturing to the plate and the movement of his head made it clear he was looking over her body again.

"Ohh. Alright then." She told him holding a hand out for the plate.

"You staying out here long?" Jensen asked his head dipping again as he handed the plate over to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"For awhile yeah. I have a stuff to do inside, thank you for delivering this." Addi said inching back toward the door. The way his gaze was sweeping over her made her want a shower. Or a bath. Definitely bath she decided and not caring if it was rude or not stepped back inside the house and slid the locks into place.

She took the plate into the kitchen and almost dropped it when she saw the mess had been completely cleaned up, all the cabinets shut and most of the makings for another batch of brownies was laid out neatly on the counter with a bowl bigger then the last one she used. A pot that was double the size of the one she used to melt the chocolate last night was sitting on the stove and there was a clean sheet of wax paper twice as long as what she used last night sitting on the island. The toy yorkie that was on the bed this morning was sitting on the end of it with her panties on its head, the leg bands over its ears and the crotch over its mouth.

"How the ever loving fuck are you still getting in here!" She screeched putting the plate of sushi into the fridge to stop herself from throwing it before going to the back door and jerking the locks off, yanking it open and stalking outside and down the back steps. Her hands curled into fists as she went around the edge of the house slowly looking for any cracks or holes or anything along the siding that would give the indication of another door anywhere along the foundation.

"I need to lock the windows." She muttered after feeling around the entire house and even going so far as to knock on the siding. She went back into the house, her eyes narrowing in anger when she saw that not only had the switchblade joined the yorkie on the island cradled in her panties, there was a small plate with one of the pieces of sushi sitting under the toy's front legs.

"Unbelievable." Addi muttered running a hand over her mouth, her fingers tapping against her lips a few times. She stalked around the downstairs and started throwing every lock on every window she could find, double checking them all once she was finished.

"Ok let's see you get in now!" She shouted, her anger getting the best of her as she stalked into the kitchen and started blindly measuring the ingredients for a double batch of the brownies. She was in the middle of breaking up the second chocolate bar when she realized what she was doing and laughed.

"There is no freaking way I can eat all of these." She said shaking her head as tears ran down her face. She had already told David that she baked to escape and leave it to him to pass on the information to whoever was trying to scare her. The fact that the stuff had been laid out made her naturally reach for it to blow off some of the stress.

She guessed he really liked the brownies and would bring him more tomorrow, since she wanted to get staples for cooking; potatoes, onions, fresh herbs, cereal. All stuff she had forgotten in her rush to get the locks today. She would make a list while she was in the tub she decided, as she poured the batter into a pan and set it into the oven.

"Well you win I hope you enjoy. The fuck, of course you'll enjoy, you wanted them!" She muttered and then shook her head. She really needed to stop talking to herself. And she needed that piece of sushi, she was hungry, so she picked up the piece of sushi and took a bite.

"Mm not bad." Addi shrugged and went in search of her cell phone, dialing a familure number as she put the other half of the sushi roll into her mouth.

"Addisin's Addictions, Tara speaking how may I help you."

"Hey chicky hows my baby doing?" Addi asked her assistant as she finished chewing the sushi, and plopping down onto the sectional.

"Well we haven't burnt the place down yet, but its only been a day, give me time." Tara laughed over the phone, and she heard one of her customers ask if it was her on the phone.

"Is that Mr. Ambrose?" Addi laughed hearing the older man's voice, looking over her shoulder when she heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Sure is. He misses you already." Tara laughed and Addi heard a scuffle, some mumbled words and then Tara laugh a little farther away.

"Addi honey why did you go and run off on me!" Mr. Ambrose's voice came through the phone and she could hear the smile in his voice even though he sounded stern.

"I'm sorry! I had an opportunity come up and I'm in Florida for a little while now." She said and then slapped her hand over her mouth and cringed.

"My grandson lived in Florida. You would have liked him." The older man's voice said though the line sounding a little sad.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Addi said quietly, feeling goose bumps rise on her neck and shoulder and she shivered, turning to look over her shoulder again.

"It's ok sweetie, its been two years now. I will give you back Tara so I can feed my addiction. I hope you come back soon the place isn't the same without you!" He laughed and Addi was glad to hear the sound. She had met Mr. Ambrose a little over two years ago and the man had been devastated when he learned that his grandson, who was a part of an elite F.B.I. H.R.T had been killed in some kind of sting gone wrong along with his team mates.

He had started out as a customer but turned into almost a grandfather figure to her and when she learned of his loss she had made sure the man was taken care of, stopping by his house almost every day to bring him meals and sweets until he managed to get over his grief a little. She still dropped by to spend time with him and bring him some healthy versions of her treats, although she would never tell him that he was eating beets and chick peas instead of flour and sugar, a few times a week.

"That man is too much." Tara laughed once she had the phone back, and Addi felt like the air temperature near her rose about ten degrees.

"Yeah but he's harmless. And he's the grandfather I never really had." She sighed and jumped when she heard a door slam.

"What the fuck was that Addi?" Tara asked with concern lacing her voice and Addisin heard more shouting on the other end of the phone.

"I don't know. I'm going to go check it out and it sounds like you need to handle some things there." She said and hung up after being made to promise to be careful. She gripped the phone in her hand and peaked around the corner to the kitchen, stepping fully inside when nothing seemed to jump out at her. She frowned looking at the basement door seeing a large crack in the wood near the bottom that hadn't been there before. She started toward it and her foot slide as she stepped on something and she scrambled for her balance, catching the island before she fell while muttering curses before lifting her foot and seeing the switchblade under her sneaker.

"What. The. Fuck." Addi said slowly picking the knife up from the floor and setting it on the counter, jumping and screaming when the oven timer went off.

"Ok kid get in the game you can't let them get the best of you." She laughed, taking the brownies out of the oven and setting them on top of it to cool.

"And now my reward." She sighed rummaging though the drawers until she found some matches and grabbed the candle before heading out of the kitchen. She paused, and turned back grabbing the toy dog and pulling her panties off its head, tossing them toward the basement door.

"Cute as you are dogs do not belong on the counter." She told it giggling, kissing the top of its head as she went up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kind of sad that no has started connecting any dots to this point :( Come on my little detectives start sleuthing! Huggles<strong>

**Ohh and first real interaction coming right up ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**I made a slight change to the last chapter, changing S.W.A.T to H.R.T (Hostage Rescue Team) because that's the correct name for the FBI branch of Swat! Also to be fair there is a second movie (one that is tied into wrestling in a round about kind of way) that has been tied into this; the references to it are hidden in the second and third chapters!**

* * *

><p>Addisin walked into the bedroom, shutting the door and smiling at the view. She set the dog down on the bed and then went into the bathroom, setting the candle down on shelf at the foot of the bath tub along with the matches and turning on the taps to start the tub filling. She straightened up and turned, something catching her eye in the bathroom mirror, and she jumped, turning to look at it more fully. She frowned seeing nothing there, shaking her and muttering to herself as she went to get her peppermint bubble bath from her bag.<p>

"Great talking to Mr. Ambrose about his grandson has me seeing things now." She mumbled, taking the bottle of her favorite indulgence into the bathroom and pouring some of the bubble bath into the stream from the faucet, inhaling deeply when the peppermint smell permeated the room. She lit the candle, tossing the match book to the back of the shelf away from the water and smiled when the scent of lilac started mixing with the peppermint.

"Nothing smells better then that. Except maybe brownies." She sighed moving back into the bedroom and opening the windows to let the breeze come in, stripping off her shirt as she went back into the bathroom, clutching it to her chest and jerking around when she thought she caught sight of something in the mirror again.

"I swear to god if you don't pull your shit together Addisin I will kick your ass." She growled to her reflection when she threw her shirt into the corner and turned back to the mirror, shaking her head to get the image she thought she had seen twice now out of her brain. There was just no way that a tall man wearing what looked like a swat uniform with long black hair falling over his face was watching her intently with a smirk on his face and his hands hooked in his vest was in the bathroom with her. And besides she had seen a glimpse of Mr. Ambrose's grandson in a picture in his home and he had shortish dirty blond hair, and no man looked as good as the one in her 'vision'. She sighed and went back into the bedroom skidding to a stop at seeing the door wide open and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is getting ridicules." She growled and thought about slamming the door again but opted to leave it open, instead going to her suitcase and pulling out her light pink satin robe along with her small notebook and pen and carried them into the bathroom with her, folding the robe and setting it down on the corner of the sink in easy reach of the bath mat she had laid on the floor. She closed the bathroom door most of the way before stripping out of the rest of her clothes, twisting her hair on top of her head, turning the bath taps off and sinking down into the bubbles.

She sighed as the bubbles came up over her breasts and she settled back gazing out the window at the view before holding the little notebook up and starting to add things to her list. She was in the middle of writing down the various fresh herbs she wanted to get when the bathroom door moved and she raised her eyes to it watching it open slowly without blinking once until it settled against the wall. Addi brought the pen up to her mouth, setting it between her lips as she scratched her cheek with one finger, turning her head to look out the window again before looking back at the door.

"Ok that just happened didn't it?" She mumbled to herself eyeing the door like it had grown a head. She grit her teeth and slid to the foot of the bath tub, setting her notebook and pen down on the ledge before standing and stepping out of the tub not even caring that she was getting bubbles and water all over the floor and stalked over to the door. She slammed it shut and then opened it again quickly a few times before running her hand along both knobs and the closing mechanism, pushing the button in a few times before stepping back and putting her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck." She grit out again bending and running her hands over the bottom of the door, yelping and spinning around, her hand going to her ass. She knew she had felt a hand skim over the curve of her ass but of course there was no one there.

"I am freaking loosing my mind." Addi told herself turning back to the door and bended again finishing feeling up both sides looking for anything that would have let someone control the movement from anywhere else. She skimmed over both of the hinges and frowned, before running her hands up the top of the door stretching, almost plastering her body to the door to reach as far up as she could. She shivered feeling a chill pass over her entire back and around her wrists and turned quickly, pressing her back to the door, her nipples hardening as she felt a chill over them too when she turned, and she would have sworn on her step-parent's graves that she smelled chocolate, brownies to be exact.

"Ok I'll give you credit but you are not going to chase me out of this house." Addi grit out moving back toward the tub, turning around fast again as she caught sight of the same vision except he was standing by the door now.

"Fucking really Addisin? Of course there's nothing there did you really fucking think someone that looks like a damn model was going to be standing over there? Idiot." She growled at the mirror flipping herself off before climbing back into the tub and relaxing back into the bubbles and closing her eyes on a sigh. She snapped her eyes open when she felt a chill run down her neck and jumped when she felt a sting in her nipple, like someone had pinched it.

"Back in the game Addi, your letting them freak you out." She muttered, cupping her breast with her hand, her eyes drawn to the flame on the candle that was dancing like someone was breathing near it before it went out, the smoke curling lazily before shifting like someone had just walked away from near it. She grit her teeth and slid to the foot of the tub again, raising on her knees and leaning forward to get the matches.

She felt the chill along her back again moving slowly down her body and over her ass as she fumbled to light the candle once more, setting back in the bubbles quickly after grabbing her notebook. She flipped it back open and barely resisted the urge to submerge the whole thing when she read peanut M&M's on the next line of her list in a scratch that was clearly masculine.

"Ok I give the fuck up you win. I'll pack my shit and be gone in an hour!" She screamed, hitting the drain and getting out of the tub again, stalking toward the door. Her foot slid out from under her when the door slammed shut violently and she braced her self to hit the floor, twisting to her front knowing she was probably going to crack her skull on the marble as her hip and shoulder hit hard, but she felt pressure that almost felt like fingers grabbing her on both sides of her head and her cheek touched down lightly on the floor instead of slamming against it.

Addisin turned onto her back and lay on the cool floor, just staring up at the ceiling breathing heavily. Her body jerked when she felt goose bumps rise on the skin of her hip and shoulder. She wasn't sure how long she lay there, but the cold feeling on just the one side of her body never went away even after the water and soap had dried on her skin. The itching from the dried bubble bath finally pushed her to get up and she decided she needed a hot shower to not only rinse her body but also clear her mind. She would find the god damn explanation to all of this if it was the last thing she did.

She stepped under the spray and rested her head against the slate wall letting the hot water run over her body while her mind tried to process what just happened. Twenty minutes and no answers later she decided she needed to call Kelly, and turned the water off and stepped out, curling her hands into fists barely resisting the urge to scream. The bathroom door was open again and there was another small plate with a second piece of sushi sitting on it next to a brownie and a rose from one of the bushes along the porch behind both. 'I'm sorry stay' with the letter 'R' under it was written in the dew fogging up the mirror over the sink in the same scrawl that the peanut M&M's had been added to her list with.

"You could have at least said please." Addi grumbled, pulling her robe on, picking up the rose and sniffing it, before eating the sushi. She went into the bedroom and got her brush from the dresser before going back into the bathroom for the brownie. She sighed and threw up her hands, tossing the brush onto the sink, grabbed the brownie and took a huge bite, chewing it slowly as she stared at the mirror where the word 'please' had been written after stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Feeeeeed my addiction pleeeeeeeeasde! huggles!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Kelly I'm fucking loosing my mind!" Addi groaned into the phone, gathering up her supplies from the bathroom and putting them into her suitcase, jerking the zipper closed.

"Are you sure that it's not just like a mechanical thing in the door hinges or something?" Kelly asked her adoptive cousin concerned.

"I looked, I could find anything. Granted I didn't take the thing apart. But what about what I saw? And the stuff that keeps moving? And the writing?" Addi sighed, hefting the suitcase off the bed and starting for door.

"I don't know Addi. Maybe there are doors and tunnels and shit in the house, did you look for any?"

"No I didn't look for anything other then around the house. I couldn't find any doors or anything but I'll go look for anything like that." Addi sighed putting her suit case down by the door and climbed the steps again. She put the phone on speaker and pulled open the cabinet under the sink, finding it filled with various cleaning supplies.

"I don't see anything Kels." Addi said dropping to the floor and running her hand over the back of the sink before picking up all the supplies and putting them back down again so make sure they weren't attached to the floor under the sink which would have given away the presence of a trap door.

"I don't know Addi. Maybe you have a ghost."

"Kels there are no such…what the ever loving fuck!" Addi screamed as she went back into the bedroom.

"Addi? Are you ok? Ohh my god do I need to call the police what's wrong?"

"My suitcase that I just brought downstairs is on the bed again." Addisin grit out putting her hand on her hip.

"I'm pretty sure you have a ghost Addi. And apparently it wants you to stay." Kelly laughed.

"There's no such fucking thing!" Addi shouted making Kelly laugh harder.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio than are dreamt of in your philosophy." Kelly sing songed into the phone.

"You did not just shake that spear at me." Addi laughed. "But seriously Kels that thought is even worse then the one where strangers were coming into the house and trying to scare me." Addi said taking the suitcase off the bed and back down the stairs.

"Seriously think about it Addi. This shit is still happening even with the chains on the doors and the locks on the windows. Something stopped you from cracking your head on the bathroom floor so it doesn't really want you hurt." Kelly mused. "Maybe that's why they are doing the contest thing? Because they can't fucking sell a haunted house." Kelly laughed.

"I don't really want a haunted house either. Even if it has a great kitchen and a fucking amazing view!" Addi grit out and reached for her keys that she kept on the small table right next to the door. "Ohh come on!"

"What's wrong now?" Kelly asked and Addi could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"My fucking keys are gone." Addi grit out and hung up on her cousin when she started quoting Shakespeare again.

"I fucking quit." She mumbled, heading into the kitchen shaking her head at seeing the brownie pan almost half empty. She climbed up onto the counter to grab a pan to cook the beef for her lasagna and Kelly's voice floated into her head about ghosts when she felt goose bumps rise on her back again. She knew the windows were not open there was no draft.

"Could you please step back." She grit out and almost dropped the pan when the cold feeling went away. She shook her head and jumped down, her hand clenching around the handle of the pan when she felt the draft again as her feet hit the ground before it went away once more. She put the pan onto the cook top and turned the heat on, dumping the ground beef into it and breaking it up before adding some spices to it and letting it brown. Addi went into the pantry and grabbed a jar of sauce and some noodles, putting them in a dish to carry out when a bag of chocolate chips caught her eye.

"Do I really want to make cookies though?" She asked herself picking the bag up and looking at it for a minute before putting it back on the shelf and turning for the door. She pushed it open and jumped when something hit the floor behind her and she rolled her eyes at seeing the bag of chocolate chips on the floor.

"Maybe later. If you give me back my damn keys!" Addi yelled and left the pantry, shutting the door behind her and set out making her lasagna once the beef was browned, getting used to the cold feeling hovering around her shoulders. She put the finished product into the oven and decided she was going to sit near the water while her dinner cooked. She spent an hour along the beach watching the water thinking about all that had happened to her. The visions, the cold feelings, not cracking her skull, waking up naked in her bed after falling asleep on the couch.

Maybe Kelly was right, and whatever was in the house didn't want to hurt her. She sighed turning to look back at the house, crossing her arms over her chest. Could she put up with what has been going on for a million dollars and a house with a view? She would have to think about it she decided before heading back up to the house, stopping closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she came in the back door. Her keys were sitting on the island next to the bag of chocolate chips. Apparently her 'ghost' had a sweet tooth. This was going to take some serous getting used too.

Addi grabbed her keys and started to the front door, sighing at seeing her suit case no longer sitting near it. She figured she would find it upstairs again, so she tossed the keys onto the table, before going back to the kitchen and pulled the lasagna out of the oven before getting her bowl out of the dish washer and mixing up a batch of her double chocolate, chocolate chip cookies while it cooled enough for her to cut it. Addi slid the cookies into the oven and set the timer before grabbing a plate and a fork and talking a piece of the lasagna into the living room to watch TV while she ate.

She flipped though the guide and couldn't help notice a documentary on paranormal encounters and she flipped it on. She sat through the hour long program, goose bumps rising on her skin even without being cold at the stuff these experts were saying. She kept pausing it to get her cookies out of the oven and refill the tray but always came back and couldn't wait to turn the program back on each time. She was able to watch the last half hour all the way through and some of the stuff they were talking about were things she had encountered herself, and she took a little comfort in the fact that they kept repeating that not all entities' were evil. And if it's on TV it must be true. Just like the internet.

Addi sighed and gathered up the plate after shutting off the TV and went back into the kitchen to put the left over lasagna away, frowning when she didn't see the pan anywhere, the cookie sheets also gone and six of the cookies were missing. She opened the dishwasher and found three plates that she didn't use, the lasagna pan, the pan she had used to brown the meat, the cookie sheets, the bowls and measuring stuff form the cookies already in it. She set her own plate inside and shut the door, looking at it with her hands on her hips. _Maybe_ she could handle one but fucking three? At least they were neat. And liked her cooking. Which was probably good because she was still in the mode where she cooked for Mr. Ambrose and she would be eating leftovers for weeks. What the fuck ghosts didn't exist!

She needed to talk to David, Addi decided as she shut the lights out and headed upstairs and found her suitcase sitting on the bed again. She dragged it down and stripped off her bra and jeans and slid under the covers, relaxing back against the pillows still thinking about what all was going on. She left the light on, listening for any sounds in the house.

* * *

><p>"Roman had contact with her. Almost drove her out of the house, and can I tell you it was hard to not watch that unfold. One of them made a right mess of the kitchen too." Antonio told Hunter and Randy as they entered their control room. They had left the man here during the day to see if the three ghosts would come out at that time and they were right in doing so. "Roman gave her the sushi also. If she manages to stay out of the basement after dark and if they can eihter get past or never find out who her father is she'll probably be the one." Antonio told them standing up.<p>

"Why was it hard not to watch?" Randy asked confused as he scanned the monitors for any movement.

"Because she was in the bath tub and they would kill me if they knew I peaked a few times." Antonio laughed as he left.

"Yes they would." Hunter chuckled and pointed to the screen with the hall where the switchblade was moving up and down it rapidly while flipping open and shut repeatedly. "That's probably not good." He said and looked at Randy who nodded his agreement. "I guess we'll find out" He sighed as the door to the bedroom opened and the blade moved into the room.

They watched the covers pull back from the girl's body before the blade set down on the bed and her shirt lifted off and her panties slid down her body. "Holy shit he's phasing." Randy said standing so fast his chair fell over as he brought his face close to the screen where the outline of a short haired blond man wearing swat gear leaning over the girl's body was slowly coming into focus. They watched him tuck her hair behind her ear before running a finger over her shoulder and hip. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her for a minute before his head turned to the doorway and he phased back out as the yorkie floated into the room. The switchblade lifted off the bed and then floated out of the room a moment later.

"I wonder what triggered that." Hunter asked watching the yorkie settle on the bed. The bed dipped toward the bottom like someone was laying on the lower half of it as the girls legs parted, her knees bending slightly, her hips lifting and tilting slightly, and Randy slapped the power button on the monitor.

"Yeah we don't need to watch that." He chuckled crossing his arms. "And I don't know what triggered him." Randy said scratching his head. It was usually strong emotions that triggered phasing unless they were comfortable, and the fact that Dean had phased out again almost immediately pointed to emotions rather then comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Come who saw what the sneaky little Architect is about to do to Addi comming? It was so laid out two chapters ago when the toy was sitting on the island ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Addi moaned, shifting on the bed the feeling of calloused fingers sliding up her thigh slowly making her shiver and goose bumps rise in their wake. She whimpered when she felt the scrape of a beard follow the trail the fingers made before sliding back down to her knee, and lips pressed gently against the inside of knee before trailing soft kisses up the inside of her thigh stopping just shy of her pussy. She groaned when the attention switched to her other leg, fingertips skimming, goose bumps rising, and then beard scraping followed by lips.

She shifted her hips, moaning and biting her lip when she felt cool breath playing across her clit and the lightest flick of a tongue before another breath followed and had her arching her hips off the bed. She felt goose bumps raise on her ass as the fingers slid down from her thighs to cup her and lift, the scrape of a beard, and the lighter tickle of soft hair on the inside of her thighs contrasting to the smooth lips and tongue that settled over her pussy, sucking lightly at her clit.

Addi moaned softly, her hands clenching into fists by her head as the tongue continued to play over her clit, goose bumps raising along her ass as the fingers skimmed up and slid inside her, the feeling cool and it made her shiver. Her head thrashed as the feeling on her clit quickened the fingers inside her tormenting her slowly, curing just right on every other thrust to drive her crazy. Her body clenched and she moaned low the next time the fingers hit her spot just right. She curled her hands in the sheet under her body as she rode her orgasm out, the gentle licks of the tongue not stopping until she was spent, laying shaking on the bed.

She sighed as she felt the fingers slip out of her body and another gentle kiss pressed to her clit, the cold feeling leaving her lower body momentarily before coming back and she moaned feeling another kiss press to her thigh, more aggressive then the first. She frowned feeling the slight scratch of stubble again as her clit was once again tormented, goose bumps raising on her legs as she felt them held apart, cool fingers digging into her skin, and her eyes snapped open when she realized the scratch of the stubble was different from the last one she dreamt. She moaned, her eyes sliding shut again at feeling a tongue slip inside her already sensitive pussy, her hands curling in the sheets again.

A sharp nip on her clit had Addi's eyes shooting open again, looking down between her legs and seeing nothing there, but she couldn't hold back the moan at the feelings that most certainly were there. She shifted, trying to sit up, trying to wake up, and she swore she heard a growl before she screamed as her lower body lifted into the air, her back curving slightly, her head, neck and shoulders the only part of her body still resting on the mattress, her legs up in the air curving over nothing but somehow still supported as the tongue drove back inside her deeper and more aggressively then before, the feeling of soft hair brushing over both her stomach and back and tiny water droplets appeared on her skin making her shiver involuntarily. She screamed again, her hands moving to where she felt pressure on her hips as much as she could, feeling for anything as her body was assaulted, her orgasm building fast. She couldn't feel anything holding her body up, her fingers running over goose bumps on her skin but nothing else as her body clenched again harder then before as she came a second time.

Addisin struggled more, twisting her hips as much as she could in the awkward position, whimpering at the feeling of the tongue slipping slowly out of her and lips settling over her clit again, and she screamed when a second pair of lips claimed one of her nipples sucking hard. She could see her nipple peak, and it was moving slightly, the movement mirroring the feeling of a tongue swirling around it, and she felt a beard abrading the skin of her breast, much like she had felt between her legs the first time. She screamed again feeling cool fingers pinch her other nipple and she could see it lifting, moving away from her body, mirroring the pinching sensations she was feeling. She closed her eyes as her body clenched again and she screamed through her third orgasm, drawn out longer then the first two by the feelings assaulting her body.

Addi trembled as her body slowly lowered back to the bed, and she moaned, her hips arching again as a tongue slid over her clit once more before the cold feelings moved away from her body. She felt the covers draw around her and she was vaguely aware of the light shutting off in the room before she passed out.

Addisin stretched, frowning at the feeling of the soft covers on her nipples. She knew she had worn a shirt to bed last night and she pulled the covers back, sitting up slowly looking down at her body. Her thighs were slightly abraded, and so was one of her breasts and she saw her shirt lying on the floor along with the panties she had worn to bed. The light she had left on last night was also now out. She shifted her legs and grimaced at the tenderness on her thighs, and she threw herself back onto the pillows, nearly screaming at the sight of the toy yorkie sitting next to her head. She knew it hadn't been on her bed when she came in here last night and it reinforced the fact that what happened to her wasn't a dream. And she had the abrasions on her body to prove it.

Addi groaned and pulled one of the pillows over her head trying to sort through the million questions and thoughts running though her mind. She figured she could deal with ghosts that enjoyed her cooking and cleaned up after themselves, but what about what happened last night? And earlier in the day when she was in the bathtub? Could she deal with that on a regular basis? It's not like she could lock the door and keep the ghosts out of the room. Did she really mind it? She was pretty sure that there were two different entities involved with what happened to her last night, and one of them was much more aggressive then the other. Even if he hadn't hurt her it was a little intimidating. What was the third one like? Was the third one male too? She knew two of them were because of the beards she felt on her skin last night.

She groaned again when she heard pounding on the front door and flipped the pillow off her face in frustration at not having any answers. She grabbed her robe that she knew had been packed in her suitcase from the foot of the bed and put it on, tying the belt as she went down the stairs.

"Can I help you?" Addi questioned when she opened the door to a blond woman who was standing on the other side with her hands on her hips.

"Do you always answer the door half naked?" She spat flipping her hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you always have an attitude problem?" Addi shot back smiling sweetly when the woman glared at her.

"Where are Summer and Eva?" The woman spat, pushing Addi backward and storming into the house, looking around before putting her hands back on her hips.

"I don't have any idea who those people are but would you please remove yourself from this house." Addisin grit out curling her hands into fists and glaring back at the taller woman in front of her.

"Not until I find out where Summer and Eva are. They were here a week ago and then they just disappeared. What the fuck did you do to them?" The blond spat at her, advancing on where Addi was standing.

"I told you I don't know who those people are, now get out of my house." Addi growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine but I'm coming back with the police." The blond woman spat and then shoved Addi back so hard she lost her balance and sprawled on the floor near the door. "Unless you can suddenly remember where they are and tell them to call Renee." The blond said sneering down at Addi before turning toward the door.

Addisin grit her teeth and was about to push herself to her feet when she caught the outline of a tall man with short blond hair wearing black swat gear appear behind Renee seconds before the blond woman looked like she tripped and sprawled face down near the top of the porch steps.

"What the fuck!" Renee screeched turning on the ground and glaring at Addi. "You just fucking tried to push me down the stairs!" She screamed.

"I'm not exactly sure how I managed to push you while sitting on the floor over here." Addi grit out and then slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream as the door slammed shut, all the locks turning and the chain sliding into place cutting of the screeching from the woman outside. She felt the familiar cold feeling near her body, cool fingers sliding over her cheek before the feeling went away abruptly.

"Wow this is going to take some serious getting used too." Addi mumbled after sitting on the floor for a good fifteen minutes and feeling the cold feeling hover over her twice more. She got up deciding that she needed to go see David and started up the stairs to get changed. She held in a giggle at finding her suitcase empty and all her stuff from the bathroom put back, her clothes in the dresser in the room. Apparently the ghosts really did want her to stay, having gone so far as to unpack for her.

Addisin dressed quickly and was brushing her teeth, thinking about the vision she had seen behind Renee before she tripped and she nearly choked on the toothpaste in her mouth. The sight she had seen in the bathroom mirror yesterday of the fucking too gorgeous to be real man wasn't in her head it was one of her ghosts. Did they all wear the swat gear? And holy fuck the one that was in the bathroom with her earlier in the day was one of them that had…tasted…her last night. She finished up in the bathroom, grabbed her notebook with the list and headed down the steps, bagging up most of the brownies and cookies before heading out the door for David's office.

"Here to see David again crumpet?" A.J asked as soon as Addi walked into the office, her brown eyes lighting up at the sight of the bags in Addi's hands.

"Yes please is he available?" Addisin asked handing over both bags watching A.J take a couple of the brownies and some cookies before handing the bags back to her.

"Let me check." The woman said skipping down the hall and knocking on the door to David's office, sticking her head inside before pulling back and motioning Addi forward.

"He's with some friends but he says he'll see you." AJ said grabbing the cookie bag and taking one more, popping it into her mouth before smiling and shrugging at Addi, and then going back to her desk, leaving Addisin laughing.

"Addisin, welcome back. These are my friends Special Agents Hunter Helmsly and Randy Orton." David said as Addi stepped into his office, motioning to the two men already sitting down.

"Pleasure to meet you." Both of the men smiled, shaking her hand when she extended it to them, and then shared a look that Addi couldn't quite decipher.

"Likewise." She said holding the bags out to David watching his face break into a wide grin.

"You guys have got to try these brownies." David gushed taking two of them out of the bag and then handing it off to Hunter. "What can I do for you Addi, are you enjoying the house?"

"Well…A woman stopped by this morning. She was screaming about people named Summer and Eva, wanting to know what I did with them. It was kind of weird." Addi said, watching Hunter and Randy exchange another glance. She decided to keep the part about having ghosts to herself for now.

"Hmm. I'll look into that and see what I can find. If she comes back you can direct her to my office." David told her handing over one of the cards on his desk.

"Thank you. It was a pleasure meet you two." Addi said smiling at Hunter and Randy.

"You too Addisin. These are amazing, do you bake often?" Randy asked smiling at her after taking the last bite of his brownie.

"Yes actually. I own a bakery back home. It's sort of my passion." Addi said smiling.

"You own you're own bakery? Ambitious little thing aren't you." Randy chuckled looking at Hunter again.

"I was left an inheritance when my adoptive parents were killed in a car accident a few years ago. I knew what I wanted to do and the money they left me allowed me to open the bakery." Addi laughed.

"You were adopted?" Hunter asked raising an eyebrow at her when she nodded.

"Yes. My adoptive parents were not able to have children, but wanted one. They never hid the fact that I was adopted; they didn't change my name either. They said if I wanted to change it when I was older I could but it wasn't a decision they would make for me. They didn't know much about my mother, other then she was blind and killed herself shortly after I was born. They told me that I was a product of rape which is why my birth mother decided to put me up for adoption. She wouldn't kill me but she didn't want the reminder and I suppose I can't really blame her." Addi said and then blushed. "I'm sorry I'm rambling." She laughed.

"That's quite alright. What brings you down to Florida?" Hunter asked, his lips twitching slightly.

"A contest actually." Addi said but cut off with a laugh when David interrupted her.

"She's doing the Shield house contest and I for one hope she wins it, and opens her second bakery here." He laughed.

"I do too after tasting these brownies." Randy chuckled winking at her.

"Well thank you. I hope so too the house is amazing." She smiled and stood. "I should be getting back though, I still have to stop at the store and get some more supplies."

"It was a pleasure Addisin." Randy said standing as she left the office.

"I can see why they like her." Hunter said chuckling and the other two men nodded.

"I just hope they like her enough." Randy said sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeee a clue a clue! <strong>

**Blue's clues is about the only one of the shows my daughter watches that I have a hard time watching too.**

**My addictions neeeeed feeeeding! Huggles :)**

**If that first bit in the chapter is bad I blame it on being sick.**


	8. Chapter 8

Addi strolled down the isles of the store pushing her cart in front of her gathering the things from her list. She read the peanut M&M's and paused wondering if she should actually get them. She sighed and made her way over to the candy isle and grabbed a large bag of them. A thank you for not hurting her she told herself as she threw the bag into the cart and went over to the check out.

"Back again?" The woman behind the check out asked her eyes widening and a smile coming to her lips at seeing Addi.

"Yeah I finally made a list." Addi laughed, waving her notebook and handed over the card to pay for everything.

"I can't say that I'm not glad to see you again though." The woman said smiling and handed Addi back the card bidding her farewell as she took her bags to the car.

"Ohh now what." Addi sighed cresting the hill and seeing a car in the driveway to the house. She pulled in next to the car and rolled her eyes at seeing Jensen on her porch.

"Hey pretty lady, I have your order." He said from the top of the steps., holding out the plate of sushi while watching Addi carry the bags up, his eyes dipping to the cleavage revealed by her tank top and peek at her bra as she climbed the steps below him.

"Ohh. Well thank you." She said putting the key in the door and opening it, gritting her teeth when Jensen walked in after her. She set the bags down on the counter and turned almost screaming at how close behind her he was standing.

"My pleasure." Jensen said leaning closer to put the plate on the island, smirking when Addi leaned back, the edge of the counter digging into her back. "You staying here alone?" He asked looking down her shirt again.

"I...No." She said, her voice shaking a little and she swallowed hard when he trailed a finger across the top of her tank top, dipping the tip inside between her breasts slightly, catching both of her wrists in one of his hands and bending her backward over the counter when she tried to push him away.

"No? You sure pretty lady? Because no one answered the door and your's is the only car that's ever here." He said leaning closer tugging her shirt down slightly revealing the top of her bra.

"You don't want to do this, let me go!" Addi yelled, struggling against the hold on her wrists, screaming when a door upstairs slammed.

"I was only playing with you pretty lady no need to freak out." Jensen chuckled at her, skimming his finger over the top of her breasts once again before running out the front door, a switchblade imbedding into the wood the second it had shut.

"What the fuck." Addi whispered as she slid to the floor and put her head in her hands, feeling cold wrap around her body. She stood after a few minutes and started putting the groceries away, stepping into the pantry and setting her herbs on the shelf along with more chocolate bars and chocolate chips and some dried cherries. She left and grabbed the ice cream and put it into the freezer, turning around and spotting the toy yorkie sitting on the island looking at her.

"Thank you." She giggled grabbing the toy and hugging it tightly. She wandered into the living room and settled on the couch intending to turn the TV when her blinking phone caught her eye. She knew she had left it when she went to town earlier and she grabbed it surprised to see six missed calls from Mr. Ambrose. Addi frowned and hit the button to call him concerned that something was wrong.

"Addisin thank god are you alright?" Mr. Ambrose nearly shouted into the phone as soon as he picked up.

"Yes I'm fine, Mr. Ambrose are you alright? You called me six times while I was out." She asked him worry creeping into her voice at hearing him so upset.

"I? Addi you called me. You didn't say anything but I could hear noises. It sort of sounded like static on the line while you were trying to talk I couldn't understand anything. You called four times ." Mr. Ambrose told her confusion lacing his words.

"What? But I left my phone here while I ran some errands this morning." She said confused and pulled the phone away form her ear to check the call log. She frowned when she saw that there were in fact four dialed calls out to Mr. Ambrose while she was gone. "But that's impossible." She whispered, putting the phone back to her ear.

"I'm sorry there must be something wrong with my phone. Anyway how are you doing today Mr. Ambrose?" Addi sighed relaxing back into the couch, a cool hand slapping over her mouth stifling her scream as a switchblade pressed into her neck and a man wearing swat gear appeared beside her.

"Put it on speaker." The blond man hissed at her nodding toward the phone, his face hard.

"I've been well Addi; I was just worried about you. It wasn't like you to call and then not say anything like that." Mr. Ambrose's voice came over the speaker when Addi's trembling fingers finally managed to get her phone into speaker mode.

"Don't you dare scream. Keep him talking." The blond hissed at her, his hand slowly lifting from her mouth, the switchblade pulling away from her throat and he disappeared a cold feeling settling around her side where he had been.

"I…Have you been eating?" She asked, glad that her voice only trembled a little bit.

"Yes sweetie thanks to you. Addi I swear I would starve if you hadn't stocked my freezer." Mr. Ambrose laughed over the speaker phone and Addi bit her lip to keep from whimpering when she felt cool fingers stroke across her cheek, and lips press lightly into her forehead.

"I…Tell me about your grandson?" Addi almost whispered into the phone and she felt the cold feeling withdraw a little bit from her.

"You would have like Dean, Addi." Mr. Ambrose sighed. "He was a little unorthodox at times but he was a good man taken too soon."

"How did...Can you talk about it?" She sighed and stiffened feeling a weight land in her lap, but of course there was nothing there when she looked.

"They were called in for a rescue at a hotel. They had found a serial killer who had taken some people who were supposed to be fixing it up hostage. He killed all but three of them by the time Dean and his team arrived. They managed to rescue the last three but while he, Seth and Roman were subduing the killer there was an explosion. They never found the bodies but there was no way anyone could have lived though it there was a crater where the hotel was." Mr. Ambrose sighed.

"I miss you little Addisin, and I do hope you are enjoying your vacation but when are you coming home? I need a chess opponent!" He said clearly trying to change the subject and Addi let him.

"I am enjoying it, I'll be back before you know it though." She sighed smiling, forgetting about the ghost sitting next to her momentarily at the thought of another chess game with Mr. Ambrose.

"I'll hold you to that dear." Mr. Ambrose chuckled. "But I need to get going to a doctor's appointment sweetie. I'm glad you're alright."

"Alright sir. I'll talk to you soon Mr. Ambrose." She said and hung up, screaming when the blond man appeared beside her again and pressed her down into the couch with his very solid body, his hand covering her mouth, his thumb stroking her cheek gently and he leaned over her.

"You aren't leaving us Addi." He hissed to her, his lips brushing against her ear before he licked the shell gently. His head dipped and his nose skimmed along her neck before he disappeared again leaving her trembling on the couch, panting for breath as the basement door opened and closed.

"That wasn't fucking creepy or anything!" She yelled and then clamped her hand over her mouth. She screamed when the basement door banged open again and she leapt up from the couch, sprinted up the steps and into her bedroom slamming the door shut and turned the lock, backing away from the door slowly. She looked around her and slapped a hand to her forehead. How could she have been dumb enough to run up here rather then out of the damn house.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I love the requests, some are going to take more planning to work in then others so they will start showing up in the next chapters! And someone was reading my mind when they made their request so it was already written in here lol. Stay out of my head! Its a freaky place you really don't want to be there!<strong>

**Ohh yeah...She saw one of them! ;p**

**And because I know this is going to come up at some point...In my head she can feel the cold and if they touch her when they are phased out, and they are pretty much 'alive' (but not) when they are phased in. They can minuplate anything (yes anything) in the house while they are phased out also.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heavy knife play in this chapter. Unless you have your own ghost do not try this at home.**

* * *

><p>"Stupid stupid Addi! You fucking run out of a house when you have a ghost chasing you not up the fucking stairs!" She mumbled to herself slapping a hand over her mouth as the bedroom door shook before the blond man that had pinned her down on the couch appeared a few feet away from her, his head low and eyeing her amusedly as she backed up into the bedroom wall.<p>

She nearly screamed again when he disappeared and then reappeared right in front of her leaning his hands on the wall trapping her against it, his head in the crook of her neck and she could feel his cool breath blowing on her skin, raising goose bumps there.

"You're so fucking sweet little Addisin." He breathed against her neck, dropping one arm to circle her waist and pull her against his body. "Caring for an old man that means nothing to you." He said circling his other hand into her hair and pulling, tipping her head backward so he had better access to her neck, pressing his lips to her fluttering pulse.

"He means a lot to me…Dean." Addi whispered, swallowing hard and biting her lip against the moan that was threatening to come out.

"Such a smart girl." Dean growled against her neck, nipping the skin over her pulse before pulling back and letting go of her hair but keeping her body flush against his.

"You…you called him while I was gone didn't you." She asked softly, hesitantly bringing her arms up around his waist, biting her lip and pressing back into the wall when he jerked away from her.

"I…It's been over two years since I heard his voice." Dean mumbled pacing away from Addi to the door and then spinning and pacing back to her, running his hands through his hair.

"He was devastated when…well when." She told him, sucking in her breath when he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the wall and into his body once more, one hand grabbing both her writs trapping them behind her and his other hand once again tangling in her hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck to him.

"And you took care of him for me didn't you." He growled against her neck, his lips once again finding her pulse.

"Y…yes. Dean…He became the grandfather I never had." Addi moaned, her body melting against his lips. She gasped when he lifted her and easily carried her to the bed, laying her down in it horizontally, pinning her down with his body.

"Addi I can guarantee you that we will scare the shit out of you sometimes. We will freak you right the fuck out and make you think you're loosing your mind at times but we'll never hurt you." He whispered in her ear moments before she felt two sets of hands grip both her wrists and pull, easing her farther across the bed and holding her down while Dean stood, winking at her before he lifted his shirt over his head and disappeared, a switchblade appearing in the spot where he had been.

Addi bit her lip seeing the knife coming toward her by itself, Dean's promise echoing in her ears, and she held in the scream that threatened to come out when it slid into the neck of her shirt and started cutting the cotton away from her body. Once it had made it through her shirt lengthwise, it pressed slightly into the skin of her stomach and slowly slid up her body, circling both of her breasts, pressing just slightly on both of her nipples over her bra before going to her shoulders and slicing the fabric down both her arms.

"Dean!" She moaned feeling his lips on her neck again, goose bumps raising as she felt his teeth take hold of the skin over her pulse and pull gently before the knife settled against her skin again, pressing in slightly and dragging down her body, slipping under the center of her bra and slicing the fabric, two hands pulling the material away from her body in opposite directions and then settling over her breasts. The hand on the right was gentle, rubbing a cold palm over her nipple and gently squeezing her breast while the left was more aggressive, pinching hard and rolling her nipple between cool fingers.

Addi moaned when her nipples were pinched hard and pulled away from her body in opposite directions, before two different mouths fastened over them. She could feel the roughness of the beards again on both her breasts as her nipples were teased by invisible tongues.

"Fuck Dean!" She whimpered, tugging against the grip on her wrists, nearly screaming when the man she had seen in her bathroom the day before appeared on her left, his head down near her chest, his long black hair teasing the skin around her breast and his lips wrapped around her nipple. He raised his gaze to hers with a growl, his smoldering grey eyes locking on hers as he raised his head sucking hard on her nipple until her breast couldn't stretch any farther and it popped out of his mouth.

"My name's Roman baby girl, get used to screaming it." He growled before he disappeared again and she screamed when she felt his teeth on her nipple jerking hard before sucking soothingly on it.

"Roman!" She screamed, feeling and hearing his deep chuckle as his lips manipulated her nipple, her head snapping to the right when another man appeared there. She whimpered as his cool lips kissed teasingly over her right nipple, his tongue flicking over it before he turned his head and drew his cheek over it abrading her nipple with his beard, his dark brown and blond hair teasing her skin when he turned his head.

"No sweetheart it's Seth. I want to hear you moan my name." He whispered to her, dropping teasing kisses to the tip of her nipple, his tongue darting out and circling around it before running his cheek over it once again as he disappeared from her sight.

"Ohh god." Addi moaned her back arching at the contrasting feelings on her nipples, Roman aggressive and demanding, Seth sweet and gentle with the occasional roughness of his beard. She sucked in her breath when she felt the button on her jeans being manipulated and they were pulled down her legs, resting on her calves as her sneakers and socks were pulled off her body and thrown across the room before the jeans followed.

She whimpered when she felt cool hands grip her thighs pulling them apart, spreading her open, the knife pressing into the skin of her ankle and drawing slowly up her leg. She bit her lip feeling hard cloth covered thighs come to rest over her own, one slightly larger then the other, locking her down as her panties lifted slightly and tore in half, the scraps being thrown to the floor on opposite sides of her body before two sets of cool fingers slid along the outside of her pussy teasingly, spreading her folds open and exposing her clit.

"Dean! No!" She screamed and struggled against the hold that she knew Roman and Seth had on her body, trying to close her legs as the switchblade landed on her pubic bone. Addi whimpered when the blade moved over her skin writing the word 'yes' just over her pussy before moving down and circling her clit. She bit her lip and waited for the pain of the blade cutting into her sensitive skin, but sighed, throwing her head back when she felt the coolness that she had come to associate with them on her nub instead.

She yelped and looked between her legs when a pillow moved behind her head, and the sight of the blade pressing against her clit nearly undid her. She knew Dean was protecting her with his fingers, she could feel it but the thrill that ran down her spine was amazing as the blade, and only the blade ran slowly down her pussy dipping just the slightest bit inside her before pulling out and circling her clit again.

"Fucking shit!" Addi screamed, her body jerking when the knife pulled away from her body, turned so the handle was toward her body and slowly slid inside her pussy. She screamed feeling both Roman and Seth's mouths attack her nipples again, sucking in time to the thrusts of the handle of the blade in her pussy, her body clenching and jerking when she felt Dean's cool breath on her clit seconds before she felt his tongue flick out over it, his teeth following biting gently on her as she came hard, screaming curses at him.

She moaned as the knife slipped out of her pussy slowly, and she jerked at seeing Dean appear between her legs, the handle of it sliding between lips that were turned up in a smirk before he disappeared again and she felt the distinct feeling of the head of a cock sliding up her pussy. She cried out when she felt it push inside her, stretching her inner muscles painfully.

"Ohh fucking god please stop!" Addi whimpered, glad when there was no movement between her legs letting her adjust to his size. She moaned feeling Roman and Seth's lips find her nipples again, helping her relax around Dean's invisible cock. She felt him slip his arms under her thighs when the cloth covered ones of Seth and Roman moved off her, pulling her lower body off the bed slightly and slide half way out of her before pushing back in, her back arching as she moaned at the feeling.

She moaned, feeling her head turned to the left and a cock pressing against her lips, forcing them open almost as far as her mouth could go. Her right hand was drawn to another cock and she stroked over its cool length, her hand tightening as the cock in her mouth forcefully pushed against the back of her throat making her gag.

"Ohh fucking god!" She screamed around the cock in her mouth when Dean's hips snapped hard against her, her eyes shooting open and finding her body in the mirror over the bed. She whimpered, nipping gently on Roman's cock watching her lower body, suspended about five inches off the mattress, the skin of her ass flattening out every time she felt Dean thrusting into her, her mouth wide open with nothing in it and her fist curled around the air, the sight so erotic she felt her body tightening again, and she screamed, driven over the edge by the hard, deep thrusts between her legs and in her mouth. She felt his rhythm falter seconds later, warmth filling her, a startling contrast to the coolness she had been feeling inside her. She shuddered feeling warmth spilling over her fist and down her throat, her body convulsing again as she came once more from the feelings.

She felt Roman's cock slide out of her aching jaw and his lips press against hers, hard and demanding, and she whimpered as the still semi hard cock in her pussy slid out of her. Addi felt Seth's cool fingers prying her hand off his cock, raising it in the air and his lips caressed the back of her knuckles before he rested her hand back down on her stomach. She sighed feeling strong cool arms come under her body and lift, the covers drawing back and then tucking in around her breasts after her body was laid gently down against he pillows, three sets of lips pressing into her forehead one after the other as her eyes slid closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Does that count as a foursome? I think that counts as a foursome... o.O<strong>

**My addiction is rearing its ugly head! ;p**

**And I never want to see Cody Rhodes the wrestler again...Stardust is farking awesome.**


	10. Chapter 10

Addi groaned and stretched, grimacing at the tenderness between her legs. She sat up slowly and rubbed her jaw, popping it a few times before sliding out of the bed and sighing at the shreds of her clothes on the floor. She moved to the foot of the bed and grabbed her robe, pulling the light pink silk over her shoulders and sniffed the air. There was definitely something….burning.

"Ohh god." Addi mumbled, tying the sash on the robe as she hurried down the steps and into the kitchen. She paused in the door way and blinked a few times at the sight that greeted her. There where two pots on the stove, which was now covered in red splotches, the smell of scorched spaghetti sauce unmistakable, and a pot of pasta that looked like it had been boiling for about 20 minutes was on the back burner. She wondered if she could bounce the noodles off the floor if she wanted too and shook her head smiling. They had tried to make her dinner. They failed epically but they tried. She leaned her shoulder on the door way watching Dean toss the toy yorkie over Seth's head to Roman.

"Guys! Come on that's not funny!" Seth growled jumping for the toy but missing it.

"You should have helped us." Roman said throwing the toy back to Dean, chuckling when Seth missed it again.

"Why? It's like the damn blind leading the blind!" Seth huffed making a grab for the toy and missing again.

"You still could have helped!" Dean said in all his infinite wisdom throwing the toy back to Roman.

"Even if I had helped it still would have ended up burnt! I can't cook, you can't and Ro sure as hell can't cook so what would the point have been!" Seth yelled snagging the toy and hugging it when Roman tried to throw it back to Dean. He spotted Addi and phased out, Roman and Dean following suit seconds after.

"I guess it was the thought that counted." Addi giggled moving into the kitchen and tugging on the toy until invisible Seth gave it up to her. "If you three would clean this up I can make something edible." She laughed, feeling one of their hands tug on the back of the robe playfully as she moved out of the kitchen.

She sighed, falling back into the sectional and turned the TV on, and finding a stupid talk show. Some woman screaming at four guys that they were all the father of her baby had Addi cracking up until the channel changed to a football game.

"I was rotting my brain with that!" Addi yelled changing the channel back just in time to hear Maury exclaim 'You are NOT the father' and one of the men do a stupid dance while taunting the woman who had collapsed on the floor crying like she had just lost a million dollars. The channel flipped back to the football game as soon as Addi put the remote back down on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning up the kitchen?" She huffed and then yelped when her body was dragged down the length of the couch and pinned down and Roman phased in above her.

"Leave the game on. And the kitchen is cleaned up." He growled down at her, catching both her wrists in one of his hands and pinning them over her head, his lips finding her pulse point and resting lightly on it.

"Do you want to eat?" Addi asked quietly, holding in a moan at the feeling of his lips on her neck, biting her lip hard when Roman's head jerked up and he looked down at her with his grey eyes smoldering.

"Yes." He snarled at her and ran his eyes down her body, pulling her robe open violently, lowering his lips to her nipple and sucking on it like he was starving.

"Roman! Oh god." She moaned fisting her hands into his hair, surprised at how soft it was.

"You know as much I would like to take her again too I'm fucking hungry Rome." Dean sassed from the doorway to the kitchen earning him a look from Roman that would have killed him if he weren't already dead.

"He's right Rome I'm starving and we have all night to keep her screaming." Seth chuckled licking his lips at the sight of Addi's hardened nipple slick from Roman's mouth.

"Fine." Roman growled looking down at Addi with a look that held so much promise she nearly came then and there as he phased out and she felt his weight move off her.

"Um…did you guys have your hearts set on spaghetti or can I make something else?" She almost whispered from her spot on the couch, clenching her thighs together.

"They tried spaghetti because it was easy." Seth chuckled air quoting as he moved toward the couch before phasing out and Addi screamed as her body lifted a moment later.

"Ohh my god that is so creepy." She screeched trying to feel for where his upper body would be but finding only cold air as she was carried into the kitchen and put up on the counter, goose bumps raising on her chest and her other nipple hardening as she felt his cool invisible fingers trail down her chest. She hopped down from the counter and set out getting new spaghetti and sauce out, putting them in pots to cook, putting out four plates fifteen minutes later.

"Boys! Dinner!" She called out to them grabbing her plate and screaming a moment later when it was yanked out of her hands and she was lifted again, now hanging upside down over nothing with a cool hand gripping her ass.

"Damn it! This is even worse!" Addi said and screamed when the floor moved closer to her face, and the farther away and she realized that whoever it was that had her over his shoulder had done a squat just to scare her. "Put me down!" She yelled and then yelped when she was deposited onto the dining room table, Dean phasing in right over her.

"Your wish is my command Princess." He chuckled licking her cheek before phasing out and her plate was set down beside her.

"I'll remember that!" She shouted wiping her hand over her cheek as the basement door opened and closed and she could hear the laughter of all three of the ghosts coming from the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of the requests are really making me work to get them in but I'm working on them! And I hope manipulating the TV was just as good as the radio lol x.x And just FYI this would have been the second to last chapter (Obviously not what was written here but you get the idea) if I hadn't asked for suggestions…you guys are not allowed to grab the bows and pitchforks because I extended this for you!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So 'Lies' has new cover art thanks to the awesomeness that is DeansDirtyDeeds. She did an amazing job on it go check it out! And don't forget to look at her stories too they are some of my favorites. Also anyone wanting a copy of 'Shield Debt' can either PM me or email me (Link in my profile) to find out how you can get it! I left the A/N up because I didn't know if you would get a notification if I just changed the doucments : /**

* * *

><p>"Make sure you clean up!" Addi shouted down into the basement from the top of the steps, crossing her arms over her chest. She heard a commotion, like glass sliding against glass and then the sound of heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs. She screamed when her body was lifted, her ribs being gripped tightly, and carried backward away from the door quickly, Seth phasing in right in front of her, his arms tight around her body.<p>

"Don't you fucking go near that door when it's dark out." Seth snarled at her, pinning her against the wall his body shaking.

"I wasn't going to go down…Seth what's wrong?" She whispered, keeping still in his grip, afraid of making him even angrier.

"It isn't safe for you. Don't fucking go near it. Promise me." He growled, his hand gripping her chin hard and forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I promise Seth!" Addi whimpered, wincing at the pain in her jaw from how hard he was holding her.

"Fuck!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around her again and lifting her, carrying her swiftly through the house and up to the bedroom. "You fucking scared the shit out of us. You can't go near those stairs when it's dark Addi. We can't lose you." He growled at her yanking the robe off her body viciously before throwing her onto the bed, climbing up on top of her and pinning her hands down next to her head.

"Seth! I wasn't! I won't!" She whimpered, biting her lip, both turned on and terrified of his behavior.

"We won't find anyone like you again Addi. Roman can't get enough of you and your feisty spirit, Dean already loves you for caring for his grandfather when he couldn't." He whispered, leaning closer to her, pressing his lips against her pulse point.

"You all do that…why?" She half moaned, half asked him, shifting her legs so he could settle between them fully.

"Do what baby?" He mumbled, not taking his lips off her neck, sucking lightly.

"That!" She moaned, tilting her neck slightly. "You guys always suck on my pulse…Not that I mind but it's always the same spot." She whimpered when he started placing teasing little kisses there.

"Feel." Seth sighed, pulling her hand up to his neck, pressing her fingers to where his pulse was.

"I don't feel anything Seth." She said frowning. "Ohh." She whispered, pulling her hand back slowly and resting it over where his heart was.

"Yeah." He said sadly, gripping her hand again and pinning it back by her head, leaning down and resting his own head on her chest and sighing softly. "I guess we do it just to feel it again. Or at least I do, but Roman and Dean probably feel the same way." He told her shifting, letting go of her hands to bring his arms around her body.

"I'm sorry." Addi whispered, running her hands through his hair gently.

"It's not your fault Addi." Seth sighed snuggling into her chest.

"Seth would you watch a movie with me?" She asked smirking while running her fingers through his hair amazed that she could feel him as though he were alive.

"Um…What movie?" He asked looking at her a little warily.

"Frozen." She said and giggled when he frowned.

"I've never heard of it." He said frowning at her giggle.

"It's new you'll love it!" Addi exclaimed trying to keep her lips from twitching as she got up and retied her robe, moving down to the living room and putting the DVD in, settling back onto the couch, smiling when Seth wrapped himself around her body.

"Ohh god it's a Disney movie?" Seth whined and buried his face in her neck as the opening credits came on.

"Its one of my favorites! Give it a chance Seth!" Addi laughed, letting him adjust her body so she was lying in front of him on the couch.

"_Make sure you clean up!" _

Jacob's head snapped up toward the steps at the sound of a woman's voice, an evil smile playing across his lips. He chuckled watching the youngest member of the team that took him out scramble out of their room and up the stairs while the other two stood and glared over at him.

"You left one alive?" He laughed moving to glass wall that contained him and leaned against it smirking when Dean and Roman both grit their teeth.

"You know it's only a matter of time before she makes it so I can get my hands on her." Jacob laughed raising his meat hook and tapping it against the glass wall. "You know once I see her she won't be safe." He cackled.

"She won't come down here while you're awake." Roman grit out stalking over to Jacob's cube and glaring at the taller ghost.

"If you plan to keep her in the house, you know she'll mess up sooner or later. I have all the time in the world." Jacob laughed tapping the hook against the glass again before turning and grabbing the red headed ghost cowering in the corner of his cell and pulling her up, slamming her body against the glass.

"And when she does? Well she'll be alive when I torture her." He cackled digging the hook into the right eye socket of the redhead and laughing at her screams.

"You wont fucking touch her!" Dean shouted drawing his switchblade and stabbing it into the wall of the cube where the redhead's neck was, his eyes wild. "I will fucking kill you again if you lay a finger on her. And then I will hunt down any family members of yours that are still alive and slit their throats too!" He shouted at the larger ghost as he pulled the hook from the right eye socket of the red headed ghost and impaled it into the left one.

"You didn't kill me Dean. I killed me. And you. And him. _And_ him." Jacob laughed pointing to Roman before gesturing toward the steps.

"You won't fucking touch her!" Dean shouted again banging his fist on the glass before stalking back to his own cube, Jacob's laughter echoing in his ears until Roman shut the glass door.

"He won't get her Dean." Roman said sitting down on the end of his bed and dropping his head into his hands like he didn't believe what he was saying.

"What if she does come down here Rome? What if he does see her? He'll fucking be able to phase right to her and we won't be able to stop him." Dean growled ripping his hands through his hair while pacing the length of the cube.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have a little bit about the basement! ;p Feed mah addiction. Please! ;p<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**My book is live o.O Can find info on it in my profile! Also details on how to get a free copy of the original in there! **

**Dean Ambrose is fucking amazing and Summer Rae should never be given a live mic again. That just reaffirmed why I can't stand her. Seriously; I think my ears were bleeding. Nobody wants to hear her screeching again.  
><strong>

**Wishing Roman a speedy recovery! Don't take your health for granted. He should be smacked for *trying to gut it out* -.-**

**Michael Moody (Paul Bearer's son) passed away…This had been a bad year sheesh.**

* * *

><p>"Addi? Why are you crying?" Seth asked the small woman in his arms as she wiped her eyes for the fourth time.<p>

"I'm not." Addi sniffled watching fifteen year old Anna sigh walk away from the door for the last time.

"Your eyes drip water all the time?" Seth asked as his lips turned up in a smile when she glared at him over her shoulder.

"I'm not crying!" She huffed wiping her eyes again.

"Want to try that again sweetheart?" He chuckled gripping her waist and pulling her body more solidly into his own.

"It's just such a sad song." Addi sighed relaxing back into his cool body. "I mean it starts off happy but when you think about it, how they just had to be forced apart that way it's so sad."

"Why did you want to watch this if it makes you cry?" He breathed into her ear his lips finding her pulse point once again, smirking against her skin when she melted against his body.

"Because it's a…mmm Seth what are you doing?" She sighed feeling his cool fingers slide up her thigh under the robe resting just shy of touching her intimately while his lips teased her neck.

"Distracting you." He breathed against her neck, his hand tightening around her thigh and he moved his body so he could pin her under him on the couch.

"Seth! Mmm stop it! I want to…Ohh god…" Addi moaned spreading her legs when his cool fingers slid against her pussy rubbing soft circles.

"You want to what baby?" Seth asked opening her robe and pushing it off her body, his finger finding it way up into her body and pumping slowly.

"Fuck Seth. I want to sleep with you." She whispered, gripping his long sleeved shirt that was just like the ones Dean and Roman wore and pulling, smiling when he raised his arms so she could pull it over his head, sucking in a sharp breath at the pale scars covering his chest, shoulders and arms, disappearing into his pants. There was barely any part on his torso that wasn't scared.

"Shit." He whispered and phased out from her vision, his body lifting away from her.

"Seth! Come back." Addi called sighing when she felt his weight on her body again, cool lips pressing into her neck. "Seth…come back." She whispered, frowning when she felt his cool breath puff out on her neck like he was sighing and he slowly phased back in, his shirt back in place.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." Seth sighed looking anywhere but at her.

"I hope the only thing you're sorry for is stopping." Addi told him pulling on his hair gently until his lips were within reach of her own, her hands once again lifting his shirt.

"You can't be serious." He grit out gripping her wrists and stopping her from pulling his shirt up.

"Why can't I be serious?" She asked him looking up at him innocently, and biting her lip, still tugging at his shirt.

"I know what I look like!" Seth snarled ripping her hands off his shirt and pinning them down to her side.

"So do I?" She sassed pulling on the grip he had on her wrists until he let her go, and hesitantly raised his arms for her to pull his shirt off again.

"Are you sure?" He whispered shutting his eyes and gripping her wrists again when she reached for the button on his pants.

"I don't do things I'm not sure of Seth." Addi told him pressing her lips to his chest, feeling his shudder and release her wrists. She lowered his zipper and pushed on his pants, smiling when he stood up and shed them, lying back down between her legs, his lips claiming her making her forget the scars littering his hips and legs also.

"You're so fucking pretty. Are you sure you want this? You don't have to see it." He mumbled against her lips as he slid his cock against her wet pussy gently.

"Seth please!" She moaned rocking her hips against him, moaning when he slowly pushed inside her, gathering her body close holding her tightly.

"Easy, fuck you feel good." He hissed rolling his hips into her and groaning at the feeling of her tight walls gripping his cock.

"Seth I swear if you don't fuck me I'll scream!" Addi whined rocking her hips into his, running her hands over the ridged skin of his shoulders and back.

"You're going to scream anyway." He chuckled snapping his hips into her, gripping her wrists and pinning her hands over her head.

"Fuck! Seth!" She screamed arching her back and meeting his pounding hips with thrusts of her own, locking her legs around his waist when her body tightened, her orgasm ripping though her and she screamed his name again, feeling his hot cum shooting inside her moments later.

"What's your boy doing to her up there?" Jacob laughed as Dean and Roman started toward the stairs at the sound of Addi's screams.

"None of your fucking business!" Dean snarled, turning toward the larger ghost and fisting his hands.

"I bet I'll make her scream like that." Jacob smirked pulling the redheaded ghost back over to the cub wall and pressing her up against it, thrusting his cock inside her ass as she screamed. "I'll make her scream like this one!" He laughed taking his meat hook and slipping it down the ghosts body between her legs, sending a wink toward Dean and Roman as he pulled the hook upward and the girl screamed again.

"I let one get away from me 25 years ago. It wont happen again." Jacob laughed as Dean and Roman stalked up the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>So….short…but this chapter really did not want to get written for whatever reason. I can't even tell you why x.x<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I really like the way Low Ki moves in the ring, he reminds me of a more sinister Daniel Bryan. I think he would be a great addition to WWE tbh x.x Ohh and Sam Shaw fills out a pair of jeans very nicely, even if the green is horrid. He's pretty good in the ring too ;)**

**This silly little story that was never supposed to make it past 8-10 chapters has gained itself over 100 followers and over 16000 views x.x Talk about a life of its own. Get it? Yeah I know it was horrible…But you guys are awesome, Huggles!**

**I know this is probably going to make some (a lot of) people mad but I'm going to finish up this story and then concentrate on Lies after (Don't worry…or do worry depending on how you look at it…) There are only about 4 more chapters left to this one. Like I said before this monster was never meant to go past 8-10 chapters x.x**

* * *

><p>"Fuck I hate that guy! I would fucking stab his entire family if I could." Dean snarled as they cleared the top of the steps, turning to Roman and slamming his knife into the wood of the door near the Samoan ghosts head before pacing away a few steps.<p>

"You and me both. Fucking Hunter and Randy had better figure out a way to get rid of him soon it's been two fucking years." Roman sighed eyeing the knife that was planted into the wood inches from his head, pulling it out of the wood before moving to go find Seth and Addi.

"It better be before he gets a chance to hurt her. Rome we have to keep her safe." Dean sighed scrubbing his hands over his face and following Roman, tanking the knife from the other ghost's hand. They both paused and swallowed hard at the sight of Seth and Addi naked on the couch with the closing credits of a movie playing on the TV. They both blinked in surprise seeing her fingers lightly tracing up and down Seth's scared spine like there was nothing wrong with his body at all.

"You slept with her phased in? With no clothes? And she let you?" Dean whispered, swallowing hard looking at the small woman under Seth's body in complete adoration.

"She is right here and yes I let him. Why wouldn't I?" Addi asked looking up at him from under Seth, closing her tired eyes and sighing softly when his lips found her pulse point again.

"We know what our bodies look like Addi. It's why we phased unconsciously when we saw you in the kitchen…so you didn't have to see it." Roman said lowly, watching Seth phase out over her and then reappear fully clothed.

"You all look like this?" She asked sliding her hand up the back of Seth's shirt resting it lightly on his skin, holding him in place when he tried to move her fingers off his skin.

"Hazards of getting blown up." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest and sighing.

"But I saw you. You didn't have any." She said scrunching up her face as she was calling up the memory of the first time Dean had stripped his shirt off.

"Seth got the worst of it, then Roman. My back and legs are covered but my chest isn't. And I can't even tell you why our faces are fine." Dean sighed watching her hands move under Seth's shirt and fighting off his feelings of jealousy toward his brother.

"Ohh. Well you don't have to hide from me, it doesn't bother me." Addi said holding her hands up toward Roman and Dean, smiling when they both folded her hands in theirs. "Besides when you're dressed I can't even tell." She laughed squeezing both their hands, ducking her head into Seth's chest to hide her yawn.

"You need to go to bed." Roman chuckled pulling her gently out form under Seth and carrying her up to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"You're going to open another bakery Addi? In Florida?" Kelly asked when her cousin had called her the next day.<p>

"Yeah it's a great opportunity for me. I already have some people that would come and they assure me that it will be just as successful as the original." Addi said to her cousin pushing up from the couch when she heard a commotion in the kitchen.

"Pretty ambitious for a twenty four year old Addisin." Kelly laughed. "But hey I have somewhere to stay if I take a vacation. You did say the house is on the beach right?"

"Yes the house is…ACHOO." Addi sneezed as she got hit with a face full of flour upon entering the kitchen. "I'll call you back Kells." She said wiping her eyes gently and hanging up her phone.

"So. Which one of you is going to tell me why I'm covered in flour now?" She asked Roman, Seth and Dean, folding her arms across her chest.

"I can still see you." She growled when all three of the flour covered ghosts phased out, but their outlines in a light dusting of flour remained. "Now someone tell me why I'm covered in flour."

"Well…We wanted to try to make brownies while you were on the phone…" Seth started as he phased back in looking sheepish.

"But I calmly reminded him that he was the one who told us that we can't cook, and baking falls under the category of cooking…" Dean said as he also phased back in.

"Calmly? Really?" Addi asked raising an eyebrow and Dean just shrugged.

"And he threw a fit…and flour…and of course we couldn't let it go without some retaliation…" Roman said quietly as he turned solid next to his team mates.

"How old are you guys?" Addi asked shaking her head and lowering her arms to the counter.

"29"

"28"

"28"

"I see." Addi said looking at the three of them standing next to each other looking sheepish. "I would have thought you would have learned how to properly cover someone in flour by now." She said grabbing the bag off the counter and sweeping it sideways covering all three of the surprised ghosts completely in the while substance, before running out the door and down the back steps, her laughter ringing through the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hunter you aren't going to believe this shit." Randy said stalking into the office hunter was sitting in laughing at something that had happened in the house. "What happened?"<p>

"You have to fucking see this Randy." Hunter howled, tears streaming down his cheeks and clutching his sides as he pulled the recorded footage up on another screen and replayed the entire flour incident for Randy.

"Glad they are getting along." Randy laughed and then handed Hunter the folder he was carrying.

"They figured it out?" Hunter asked his eyes lighting up as he flipped open the folder, and then frowned. "Is this for real? There really is an Aspect of Justice that could help them? And this ritual will call him?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Randy. "Shit man we might be able to get this done without them even finding out about her."

"You're guess is as good as mine. The only thing we can do is try, if it fails…well they'll be pissed off at us but we're trying. And lets hope for all their sakes they don't find out. She needs to willingly do it knowing who he is for it to work for all three of them." Randy sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>My addiction is starving x.x Feed me plzy! Huggles<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

"Addi! What can I do for you today? You enjoying the house?" David asked taking the bag of brownies from the small woman as she walked into his office.

"I am yes; I came to talk to you about the sushi thing." Addi sad sighing and sitting across from the lawyer.

"Ohh? Is it not getting delivered?" David asked taking a huge bite of the brownie and chewing thoughtfully.

"No it is and that's the problem, its not getting eaten." Addi said and then cringed. Why not just tell the guy she was cooking for ghosts, go on he'll understand right? Right.

"I see. I'll make some calls and check it out but I'm pretty sure I can cancel the order for you." David said smiling at the small woman.

"Thanks David. I need to get going I've got to hit the store before I get home." Addi said standing up and leaving the office.

Addi shopped fast and was in checkout when the paper caught her eye and she snatched it off the shelf, reading the headline over before skimming the story. The bodies of two women were found along the beach apparently the victims of a shark attack, and they had been identified as the Summer Rae and Eva Marie, both vacationing in the area. There weren't many more details but Addi's head was spinning. Those were the woman that the blond had asked her about, that were supposedly staying in her house. She grabbed the paper and added it to the pile without thinking and then drove home.

"Shit." Addi mumbled cresting the hill and seeing Jensen's car in her driveway. She knew she had been too late to cancel for today but she hoped she wouldn't see him until she was inside and could direct him to put the plate on the porch rather then be face to face with him.

"So I hear you're canceling the order." Jensen said as Addi stepped out of the car and started climbing up the steps.

"Yes I have no need for it anymore." Addi said starting up the steps and gritting her teeth when Jensen stepped entirely too close to her.

"I see. I told you I was only playing last time." He started but cut off when the door opened and Dean Roman and Seth stood in the door way phased in with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Everything ok baby girl?" Roman asked, his piercing grey eyes narrowed on Jensen and the kid took a step back from the door.

"Yes Rome everything is fine." Addi said quickly stepping inside the house and getting pulled against Seth's side, his hand digging into her hip almost painfully.

"I'll just be going. Do you want this order or should I return it?" Jensen asked nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Return it." Roman stated and slammed the door shut, throwing the locks.

"Addi are you ok?" Dean asked looking at the woman's pale face and the way she was watching them warily.

"I'm fine." She said setting the bags down and pulling the paper out shoving it at him. "Do you know anything about that?" She asked swallowing hard when the three of them all looked at each other.

"They were here weren't they?" Addi asked her eyes darting to all of them and frowning when none of them would meet her gaze.

"They were here. They broke the rules." Was all Dean said shrugging still not meeting her gaze.

"So if I went into the basement after dark would you kill me too?" Addi spit out turning on her heel and stalking toward the kitchen only to be pulled back up against Dean's chest seconds later.

"Don't you fucking go down there." He hissed at her, his blue eyes flashing in anger and fear. "And yes if you go down there you will die but it won't be by our hands." He snarled pushing her away from him and stalking away phasing out as he went.

"Fucking ghosts!" Addi shouted at Seth and Roman's retreating backs and then stalked up the stairs, slamming the door, pulling out her suitcase and throwing her stuff inside before flopping down on the bed.

Dean paced the hall way outside the bedroom muttering to himself, slapping his palm against his face before turning the knob and stepping through the door. He looked down at Addi's small sleeping form on the bed, her suitcase packed at the foot and his heart twisted. He couldn't lose the woman that had cared for his grandfather when he wasn't able too. He carefully climbed up onto the bed, pinning her under him, resting his lips against the fluttering pulse on her neck, his grip on her small body tightening as she came awake under him.

"I can't loose you Addi." Dean whispered against her neck, holding her tightly.

"Dean?" She asked still half asleep, turning her head for his lips to have better access to her neck.

"I can't. I won't." He hissed yanking her arms over her head and pinning them down with one of his after tearing her shirt over her head.

"You are ours." He growled ripping her bra and pulling it off her body, yanking her jeans and panties down and off. "You aren't leaving." He snarled dipping his head and capturing one of her nipples, sucking hard on the tight bud until she moaned his name.

"Dean! Please." Addi moaned rolling her hips into him, arching her back as her nipple slipped free of his mouth.

"Please what Addisin." Dean moaned sliding his lips down her body settling between her thighs and sucking on her clit gently.

"Dean!" She screamed arching her hips toward his mouth and fisting her sheets in her hands. "Please…" She whispered again her legs locking around his head.

"Tell me what you want baby." He growled against her clit his tongue still working over her as she screamed and he tasted her release, her hips twisting feebly in his grip.

"You. I want you!." Addi moaned, her legs falling limply from his shoulders as he leaned up and phased out over her. "Dean no…I want to…"

"I'm here." He murmured as he phased back in over her naked and gently rolled his hips into her, groaning when he bottomed out and she clung to his shoulders.

"Don't hide from me." She whispered running her hands over his back lightly as he thrust into her, digging her nails into the scared flesh as her body around his cock, her legs locking around his waist as his body shuddered over her and went lax.

"You're ours Addi. Stay out of the basement. No matter what." Dean growled against her neck cuddling her body close to his, tucking them both under the sheets.


	15. Chapter 15

**I removed an authors note last night so the chapter before this is new also if you haven't read it do so! Don't forget to feed my addiction!**

* * *

><p>"Why did you kill them? And don't tell me because they broke the rules. Don't lie to me or I'm gone Dean." Addi sighed snuggling into Dean's chest, one of her legs drawn up over his scared thighs.<p>

"They did break the rules. That's why Addi. We couldn't chance someone who doesn't listen and they did it blatantly. No one will miss them and the world is a better place without their shitty DNA stinking up the gene pool." He said, running his hands over her back and thigh, watching her clothes take themselves out of her suitcase and find their place in the drawers again.

"But why kill them Dean? Why not just scare them out? How do I know you won't do that to me one day?" She asked worriedly trying to sit up but found herself pulled back down onto his chest.

"We won't hurt you Addi, never. Not intentionally. You're ours, you're perfect, you accept us. You didn't want the money you wanted the house. Seth heard everything when you were talking to David, you were the first to not show any sign of greed that way." Dean told her sighing against her hair squeezing her ass gently.

"And you're taste in movies isn't that bad. Earnist Scared Stupid? Really?" He chuckled, dropping a kiss to her forehead, his eyes moving up to Seth as a pile of her panties stopped in mid air and turned toward him as Seth phased in.

"You didn't have to watch the last one with her." Seth whined making a face that made both Addi and Dean laugh.

"It wasn't that bad Seth! Besides, how much of that movie did you really watch?" Addi asked rolling toward him and raising an eyebrow at him.

"You complaining about not watching it?" He asked crossing his arms and smiling wickedly at her blush.

"It IS one of my favorite movies…but I _guess _it was an ok reason to not watch it…" Addi started and then screamed as Seth threw her panties over his shoulder and jumped on the bed with her and Dean pinning her under his body as Dean rolled away, and Addi couldn't help but admire how well they worked together as a team.

"You guess it was an ok reason?" Seth growled playfully tickling her bare sides before kissing her pulse point. "You're screams told me it was a great reason."

"Ok ok I didn't mind missing it at all." Addi sighed wrapping her arms around Seth's neck, running her fingers through his hair softly.

"That's what I thought." Seth chuckled moving to Addi's right side as Dean moved closer to her left, sandwiching her between them.

"You guys are too much." She laughed tiredly before closing her eyes.

Addi woke up to the setting sun and carefully climbed out of the bed trying not to disturb the two ghosts who had taken up residence there and appeared to be asleep. She grabbed her robe and went down the steps quietly wondering where Roman was since Seth and Dean where up in her bed. She went into the kitchen and made herself a quick sandwich and put some pasta on along with a quick Alfredo sauce for Dean Seth and Roman if they wanted it later.

She sighed and sat down on the couch with her sandwich and took a bite, frowning when she saw headlights cresting the hill and then stopping in the driveway.

"Who the hell could that be?" Addi mumbled getting up after placing the sandwich on the coffee table and going to the door, and yelping when she was shoved backward violently by Renee.

"What the fuck did you do to them!" The blond woman shrieked pulling a gun out of her jacket pocket and pointing it at Addi.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Addi said quietly, holding her hands up, watching the gun fearfully.

"You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about! Summer and Eva! They weren't attacked by sharks that's a bunch of bullshit!" Renee shrieked like a banshee waving the gun around wildly.

"I swear I've never seen them before!" Addi said fearfully when the gun settled on her again and Renee's face contorted angrily. The woman was insane that much was clear and Addi didn't want to anger her.

"You killed them! You fucking killed them and now you're going to pay!" Renee shrieked as she aimed the gun and fired it.

Addi screamed shutting her eyes tightly feeling coldness blanket her, and she opened her eyes to see Renee looking at her with wild eyes, the bullet suspended in mid air six inches from Addi's head.

"How the fuck!" Renee screamed and jumped back when Roman phased in standing in front of Addi, his now solid thigh covering the bullet that would have killed her.

"What the fuck is that!" She screamed firing the gun off four more times into Roman, who crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, smirking when Dean's switchblade imbedded itself in her neck, slicing her head almost clean off her body, blood spraying everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Randy! Call the clean up crew get them out to the house now! We're going too!" Hunter shouted watching the event unfold in front of his eyes, blood covering most of the living room and blanketing Addisin even though she was mostly behind Roman's body. He watched the small woman look down at her arms and legs covered in the bright red warm liquid before looking at the body that had fallen to the floor, her throat and jaw working before her eyes rolled up into her head. Hunter grimaced as he watched her fall sideways sure she was going to hit the floor hard, but sighed in relief when her body lifted before she made contact, Seth phasing in cradling her gently and handing her to Roman who phased out and then back in, the bullets falling harmlessly to the floor before he carefully carried her up the stairs.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Roman carried Addi's limp body up the stairs carefully, stepping into the bathroom and turning the shower on before stripping the robe off and tossing it into the tub. He phased out and back so his clothes were gone before stepping under the spray with her. He let the warm water wash the blood off her skin being careful to keep the water out of her face as much as he could while still getting her clean. He tucked her head into his chest when she stirred, her eyes fluttering opening slowly.

"Did that really happen?" She whispered up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest.

"Unfortunately. Are you alright baby?" Roman answered concern lacing his voice as he shifted her in his arms, cradling her trembling body closer.

"You stopped her from killing me." Addi shuddered as she said it feeling Roman's arms tighten around her.

"We won't let anything happen to you if we can help it. You're ours Addi." He said grabbing the shampoo while easily supporting her with one arm.

"I was scared Rome." She whispered, grimacing when his arm tightened around her to the point of pain.

"So was I. I almost didn't make it in time." He sighed kissing her hair gently, spinning her against the wall of the shower and blocking her body with his when the door burst open.

"Is she alright Roman?" Randy asked averting his eyes from the naked woman and ghost in the shower, crossing the room and putting Addi's robe into a plastic bag.

"Yeah she's fine, now get the fuck out Randy." Roman growled, pressing Addi's small body into the slate wall sucking in his breath when her hand slid over his cock and she smiled up at him teasingly. It was either play with him or break down over what she had seen and she chose to play with Roman.

"Randy? What are you doing here?" Addi called out before the agent could leave the room, licking her lips innocently up at Roman while sliding her hand over his cock, stroking him hard, twisting her fingers at the tip, smirking when he dropped his head and hissed into her neck. She figured the two of them knew each other since they were on a first name basis and she wanted some questions answered while she was playing with Roman.

"We've been watching the house Addi. We know they are ghosts, we're the ones who set up the contest to find someone compatible for them." Randy told her honestly, tensing when Roman growled, but frowning when the ghost didn't turn to him.

"You knew who I was in David's office?" She asked biting her lip when Roman growled down at her again as she squeezed the head of his cock, toying with the slit.

"Yes. We're sorry we had to deceive you but we needed to be sure they would keep you before we revealed ourselves." Randy said inching toward the door as he watched Roman's body tense up. He really didn't want the ghost angry at him.

"Get the fuck out Randy." Roman snarled, his body shaking, dangerously close to cumming as Addi toyed with the slit on his cock. He needed to be inside her and he wasn't going to do it with his former boss in the room with them. He almost rethought that decision when her small hand closed over the tip of his cock and she pulsed her fingers over it, making him shudder again.

"Ok, sorry Roman. We need to talk later though." Randy said swallowing hard and exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You think its funny to tease me?" Roman hissed grabbing Addi's hand off his cock, sliding his hands under her ass and lifting her until her legs rested over his shoulders and she was still pressed against the shower wall her pussy level with his face.

"No! I was…ohh god Roman!" She screamed when he bit down lightly on her clit, flicking his tongue over the little nub caught between his teeth.

"That's it, scream for me baby girl." Roman growled sliding his tongue over her clit again before slipping it up into her, his fingers moving up her body and rolling her nipples, groaning when she tightened her legs on his head and screamed his name.

"Fuck Roman!" Addi screamed again when she felt her body falling, only to be caught around the waist by his strong hands as his cock slid inside her fully, his hips slapping her thighs rapidly as he fucked her hard against the shower wall.

"Roman don't hurt her!" Hunter shouted as he pushed the door open and stumbled into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of Roman thrusting Addi into the wall of the shower, her legs locked around his hips before he slapped his hand over his eyes.

"GET OUT!" Roman shouted, his body tensing as Addi screamed his name again and her tight walls milked him to his own orgasm even with his ex boss standing in the room. "You're lucky I don't kill your ass Hunter." Roman panted, into Addi's neck, growling when she wrapped her fingers in his hair and jerked his head back.

"No more killing Rome." Addi moaned, clenching her inner muscles making him hiss. "Promise me."

"For you Addi." Roman groaned dropping his head into her neck and sucking lightly on her pulse point. "Only for you. Fuck I'm going to take you again if you don't stop it. You're playing with fire little girl." He hissed out feeling her clench around his already re hardening cock, completely forgetting about their audience.

"We need to talk when you guys are ready, just don't let her downstairs for a few hours." Hunter said fumbling to find the door with his hand over his eyes, finally stumbling out the door.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Roman growled smirking evilly at Addi as he thrust his hips into her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Feed my addiction plzy! And wtf Roman is going to be doing an apperance in NYC this weekend...Does the man not understand the word RECOVERY? Somone smack him before he makes us wait longer for his return.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about this taking awhile, one of my horses serouisly injured herself and I've been taking care of her for the past couple days. Anyway here we go!**

* * *

><p>Wrapped in a towel sitting cradled in Roman's lap on her bed Addi studied the two FBI agents standing across the room from she and her ghosts.<p>

"So you watched everything?" She asked relaxing into Roman's chest when his arms tightened around her.

"Well…not everything." Hunter said running a hand over his face and hair, blushing a little. "When it was something we shouldn't watch we shut the monitors off." He told her honestly.

"So if I were naked you weren't watching right?" She asked quietly. She wasn't shy about her body but she wasn't sure how she felt about all of that.

"Well…mostly?" Randy said and then recoiled as three angry ghosts approached him with death in their eyes.

"Guys! Roman you promised!" Addi shouted from the bed where Roman had placed her as he stood up.

"You're lucky Orton." Roman growled before sliding back onto the bed closing Addi in between himself and Seth as Dean paced the length of the room.

"We might have found something." Randy said hesitantly, making all three of the ghosts head's snap in his direction.

"What did you find? Can we get rid of him?" Seth asked popping up to his feet and pacing right along behind Dean.

"We think so. We can try it once we get the downstairs cleaned up." Hunter said looking at Randy and shaking his head slightly when the other man went to open his mouth again.

"You guys should go make sure that he's still contained. He had to have heard the gun shots." Randy said slowly, watching as the three ghosts filed out of the room slowly.

"Addi we need to tell you something." Hunter started but closed his mouth when the woman stood up and dug some clothes out of the dresser.

"If you don't mind I'd like to get dressed first." She laughed before slipping into the bathroom and changing quickly. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know if you are aware but there is a fourth entity in the house." Randy started as Addi settled onto the bed again.

"The boy's killer is trapped here with them." Hunter said softly, trying to gage her reaction to the news.

"How could you have trapped them with their killer?" Addi asked frowning at eh news that the guys had to stay with the man who took their lives.

"We didn't have any choice. When the hotel went up the technology we used to keep the boys souls here was in the prototype phase. It trapped Jacob's along with them. We managed to contain him in the cube in the basement but he has powers…if he see's a living being he can phase to them anywhere in the house." Randy told her sitting down at the foot of the bed facing her.

"So that's why I'm not allowed in the basement…but why only when it's dark?" She mused looking between the two agents with her brow furrowed.

"Because he is bound by a spell that keeps him asleep during the day time. He won't be able to see you if you down there then but if you're down there once the sun sets he'll be awake."

"You said you found something before what did you mean?" Addi asked gripping one of her pillows to her chest.

"We found a way to get rid of the boy's killer. But it requires a sacrifice…" Randy told her, looking anywhere but at her.

"What kind of sacrifice? You already know I'm not a virgin." She said making both agents laugh.

"It's nothing like that." Hunter said shaking his head and laughing. No wonder the boys picked her, and they were close to getting rid of the only thing that could give her away to them.

* * *

><p>"You're toy dead boys?" Jacob laughed as he dragged his meat hook over the opened stomach of the red headed ghost he had decided would be his new play thing, pulling her intestines out as she screamed in pain. "Pity I wont be able to do this to her one day."<p>

"She's fine and I can't fucking wait to get rid of your sorry ass!" Dean shouted running over to the cube that contained the sadistic ghost and slamming his knife against the glass.

"Too bad that will never happen." Jacob laughed sticking the hook into the girl's eyes again since he was tired of playing with her.

"I will fucking gut you and anyone even remotely related to you one day!" Seth growled crossing his arms over his chest and Roman nodded his agreement before the three went into their own cube to wait for news from Hunter and Randy.

* * *

><p>"So you're going to summon this…guy…and all I have to do is agree to his terms? And they will be free of the guy that killed them?" Addi asked raising an eyebrow. It seemed too easy.<p>

"That's it." Randy said smiling at the small woman.

"And he won't ask me to um…well you know." Addi said waving her hand around smirking at the two agents.

"No. Nothing like that." They both laughed.

"Well then let's summon this guy so they will be free." Addi said grossing her arms over her chest and following the two agents out of the bedroom. She watched the two agents take a duffle bag from near the front door and start setting up a ring of candles, alternating white gold and blue. She folded her arms over her chest and watched Randy pull a folded piece of paper out of his suit jacket pocket and start chanting something in what sounded like Latin. She brought her hand up to shield her eyes when a bright light filled the room.

"I am Tyrael. Why have you summoned the Aspect of Justice." A voice rang out through the room, and Addi lowered her hand to see a man in leather battle armor and white wispy wings floating in the middle of the candle circle that Randy and Hunter had lain out on the ground.

"It's kind of a long story." Hunter said and shut up as the winged man in the circle raised his arm toward his head and his fingers started glowing.

"I will agree to help you; it was unjust how they were taken. You have a blood relative here." The Aspect said turning to look at Addi. "Are you willing to make the sacrifice for them?"

"Uhh..what exactly is this sacrifice?" Addi asked nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Are you willing to condemn you're fathers spirit to the deepest bowels of hell in exchange for the lives of the three men he took." The Aspect said his gaze boring into hers.

"My father?" She asked confused, her eyebrows scrunching down. "My father killed them?"

"Yes. Are you willing to make the sacrifice." The aspect asked her again. We will ride the house of his spirit even if you chose not too."

"Um. Can I think about that? What would it do if I did?" She asked, all kinds of thoughts running though her mind. Her father? Did she have to condemn him? He would be out of their house anyway if she didn't. He was her father after all.

"Yes, but we don't have much time." The Aspect told her. Michael, Gabrial. Bring him up. And it would return the three to the world of the living." Tyrael said and two more blinding lights filled the room momentarily and two more men dressed in leather armor with wings appeared behind the first. Addi followed the two of them into the kitchen and leaned against the counter when they descended the basement steps, her mind still spinning.

He head snapped up when she heard a commotion on the steps and she moved to the far side of the counter when the two winged men stepped though the doorway with a third in their grasp. She looked at the man for a moment, her mouth dropping open at the first sight of her father. He was huge, almost seven feet tall, blue eyes and a shaved head. She shifted her gaze to Dean Seth and Roman when they surrounded her. She shuddered when the man between the two winged men grinned evilly at her and jerked against the grips on his arms, his smile fading after a moment.

"Did you honestly thing you were any match for the power of Archangels?" The one on the left laughed at Jacob's expression.

She bit her lip when Jacob turned his gaze back to her and tilted his head slightly as he was dragged past her.

"You look just like you're mother." Jacob sneered at her. "Too bad I wont get to see if you're body is just as sweet as hers was, daughter." He laughed at he Archangels dragged him into the living room.

"Wow." Addi breathed out turning to Dean, Seth and Roman, almost flinching at the way they were

looking at her.

"That…You're…You're his daughter?" Seth spit out his brown eyes flashing with anger and hatred at her.

"I…I guess so. I never knew who my father was." Addi said reaching out toward them but recoiling when they flinched away from her.

"Is she his daughter?" Roman asked lowly as Randy came into the kitchen, and the agent paled.

"Yes." He said looking between Addi and the three ghosts apprehensively.

"You fucking put his demon spawn into our house?! You let us fuck her!" Roman shouted, slamming his fist down on the counter.

"I never knew who my father was." Addi said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Get out." Dean snarled at her yanking out the switchblade and slamming the handle down into the counter next to Roman's fist. "Get the fuck out before I slit you're throat."

"Dean…I didn't know him!" She said reaching out toward him but recoiling into Randy's arms when the switchblade slashed across her palm violently.

"You have ten minutes before we come looking for you." Dean snarled wiping his blade on his thigh and stalking toward the stairs.

"Seth…Roman?" Addi asked fighting back her tears at the pain him her hand as Randy wrapped a towel around her palm tightly, and wrapped his arms around her when Seth and Roman turned wordlessly turned their backs on her and went back to the basement.

"Come on, we'll help you pack." Randy told her quietly leading her back into the living room toward the stairs.

"Addisin. I need you're answer." Tyrael said when she reappeared in the room.

Addi looked at the ghost of her father and then toward the kitchen door, clenching her jaw as she turned back to the Aspect and gave her answer before going up the steps and packing her things, never looking back as she drove away from the house nine minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>Feed mah addiction! Please ;p<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

"Addi we need more of the red velvet cupcakes!" Tara called out as she stuck her head though the swinging doorway of Addi's bakery two months later. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good I'll get started on those if anyone wants to wait it will be about 45 minutes. Take phone numbers if they want to know ten minutes before we put them out." Addi said wiping her forearm over her cheek and smiling at Tara.

"If you're sure boss." Tara said smiling at her before ducking back out into the front. Addi smiled and shook her head while gathering the ingreadiants she would need to make more of the cupcakes they were out of. She was filling the cupcake tins when the door swung open again and she almost dropped the scoop in her hand.

"Mr. Ambrose is everything alright?" She asked and squeaked as the old man hugged her hard.

"They found them Addi!" Mr. Ambrose gushed hugging her hard again. "They found them alive! They survived but they didn't remember who they were but they are alive!" Mr. Ambrose told her and then broke down into sobs on her shoulder.

"That's wonderful." Addi murmured hugging the older man tightly knowing she made the right choice despite how she had been treated before she left. "When are you going to see them?"

"They are coming here! They should be arriving in a few hours, Addi I want you to meet Dean." Mr. Ambrose said oblivious to the fact that Addi had stiffened when he said they were coming here. "Come to dinner tonight."

"I…Well wouldn't you like to spend some time alone with him?" Addi said trying to think of an excuse quickly. "I have to work late tonight I don't know what time I'll be getting off."

"Soon then?" Mr. Ambrose asked and hugged her again when she nodded. "Ok I'll let you get back to work Addi." He said and started for the door.

"Wait. Here take these. For them." She said swallowing hard and handing Mr. Ambrose a box of brownies that she had wrapped up quickly.

"Thank you Addi, I'm sure they will love these!" He said as he left the bakery.

"Yeah, they did." She sighed and wiped a tear off her cheek before putting the cupcakes into the oven.

"What a day." Tara said leaning on the counter in the back of the bakery as she watched Addi mixing up batches of cookie dough to freeze for the next day.

"Yeah but its good that we're busy." Addi laughed. "You can go on home Tara I'm just going to finish these and call it a day."

"You sure boss? I know you walked today are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Tara asked folding her head down onto the counter.

"No go on I can walk its not that far." Addi said waving her friend away.

"Ok but don't stay too late and let me know when you get home ok?" Tara said and left once Addi nodded.

"Ugh when did it get so late?" Addi muttered to herself looking at the clock as she put the last of the trays into the freezer and shutting the door. She gathered her bag and stepped out into the cool night air. She started in the direction of her house, entering the park and picking up the path that would take her to her apartment, looking behind her when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"It's nothing, there's nothing there." She murmured hiking her bag higher and walking a little faster.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" A deep voice she would recognize anywhere asked almost right in her ear and Addi screamed before turning and seeing Roman standing behind her.

"Roman. What are…why are you out here?" Addi asked nervously remembering the last time she had spoken to him, as she backed up slowly.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Roman asked again and Addi felt a lump forming in her throat, as she backed up and bumped into a solid body.

"We're a little big for riding bikes around halls but we can give it a shot." Seth whispered into her ear before she could turn away from him, keeping both he and Roman in her line of sight.

"Why are you here." She asked again clutching onto her bag, while still moving backward as they walked toward her slowly. She swallowed hard at the lack of emotion in their faces as she kept backing up and she screamed as she felt strong arms circle her body, and warm breath on her ear.

"I'm sorry Addi." Dean whispered in her ear, his arms tightening around her when she struggled to get away from him.

"Get off me. You lost any right to touch me two months ago." She hissed wrenching herself out of Dean's arms and backing away from the three men. "Come to finish the job you started?" She snapped holding her hand up, her palm facing them showing the angry red line that was still there, and she sucked in her breath when Dean caught her wrist.

"I never should have done that Addi. And we came because you sent us brownies. We were afraid you wouldn't want to see us again." He told her sadly placing his lips against the scar he left on her, frowning when she wretched her hand out of his grip.

"No you shouldn't have. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going." Addi said turning her back on the three men and wiping angrily at the stray tears on her cheek.

"I love you Addi. We all do." Dean called out; the closeness of his voice telling her that he was following her.

"Good to know." She spat flipping her middle finger over her shoulder as she walked, glad that her voice didn't tremble at all. She screamed again when Dean clamped his hand down on her wrist again and spun her to face him.

"I get it Addi. I fucked up, I shouldn't have cut you. I get it now that you can't control who your father was and that you had nothing to do with what he did. I promised you that I would never hurt you and I did. I know you have no reason to trust us but I swear we will spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you." Dean said watching her fight to keep from crying. "Lives that you gave back to us even after what we did." He said quietly gently tugging on her arm and sighing when she didn't budge.

"I can't Dean. Please." She said softly, wiping at her eyes again.

"Addi. It doesn't have to be a snowman." Dean whispered and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly while she cried when she let him tug her into his chest finally.

"There's just one problem with all this." Addi sniffled a few minutes later after she had cried herself out against Dean's chest.

"What's wrong with it? You still love us don't you?" Seth asked frowning and hugging her tightly as she stepped away from Dean.

"That's not the problem Seth." She said running her hand up under his shirt, jerking back when she felt smooth skin. "You're…you know." She said blushing when he chuckled.

"No we aren't scared. We're just like we were before it happened." Roman said taking her out of Seth's arms and hugging her tightly himself. "Now what is the problem."

"There's no snow." She said and curled into Roman's chest smiling when her boys all laughed and hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. It was fun and there might be a sequel about them being alive down the road we'll have to see! Thanks for sticking with me through this thing cuz I had no idea where it was going to go when I started it :p It was only supposed to be 8 chapters originally but it kinda took on a life of its own because of you guys! Huggles! Feed my addiction ;p<strong>


End file.
